Santa mecha: Aliados, inimigos e meio termo
by Suellen-san
Summary: Depois de saber da existência de alienígenas entre nós, os cavaleiros reunirão os aliados, conhecerão os inimigos e descobrirão que tem gente que não sai de cima do muro. Na segunda parte da saga, novos personagens irão aparecer e preparem-se, porque nada é o que realmente parece ser. E que Zeus ou as mechas os protejam!
1. Capítulo 1

**Santa mecha: Aliados, inimigos e meio termo.**

**Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a Kurumada além dos respectivos meios... Como já sabem é uma fic sem fins lucrativos e toda aquela história que estamos cansados de ler.**

**Aviso: Fic pode sofrer mudanças como classificação ou conter: Yaoi, Yuri e/ou casal hetero. Talvez palavras de baixo calão, descrição de violência de quase todos os gêneros. Então, aqueles que estão acompanhando, estou á advertir e para aqueles que não estão nem ai... Boa leitura!**

**Agradecimento: A todos que lêem o que escrevo, participam ou comentam as minhas fics mesmo que às vezes sem noção. Aos que não tem conta no site e mesmo assim comentam um único capítulo e a seja lá quem criou o ser humano, porque só assim eu nasci. Sei, sou maluca.**

**Resumo: Depois de saber da existência de alienígenas entre nós, os cavaleiros reunirão os aliados, conhecerão os inimigos e descobrirão que tem gente que não sai de cima do muro. Na segunda parte da saga, novos personagens irão aparecer e preparem-se, porque nada é o que realmente parece ser. E que Zeus ou as mechas os protejam! **

**Beta: Mishelly Aloisio**

**Observação: Só terá dez capítulos nada mais e nada menos. Vamos parar de escrever e começar o babado. **

**Capitulo 1**

**Santa mecha: Aliados, inimigos e meio termo.**

**Santuário, alguns dias depois...**

Após o sumiço misterioso de Ivan, a vida seguia tranquilamente nas doze casas, a não ser pela pequena conversa entre os cavaleiros por conta de um convite de Becky.

- Qual é o problema? – questionou o escorpiano não entendendo porque todo mundo ficou alarmado com o convite que foi feito a ele e a mais alguém que desejasse entrar e saber como funciona uma mecha na realidade.

- Simples, aracnídeo. – falou o canceriano tentando almoçar como todos faziam no templo de peixes, antes do grego abrir a boca para contar a novidade. – Vai que seu juízo ou o que você quase não tem, acaba fritando naquelas coisas.

- Você está falando isso porque sua ruivinha não esta te dando a devida atenção, porque ela esta cuidando de Etheniel. – o italiano nada falou, só virou a cara e notou que o espanhol também não gostou do comentário. – E ai, mais alguém quer ir?

- Por favor, Miro. – falou o aquariano sensato. – Pensa bem antes de fazer...

- Eu pensei muito bem, senhor Kamus. – falou irritado como se ele fosse uma criança de cinco anos e não soubesse onde se metia. – E para o governo de vocês, eu aceitei muito bem o passeio que Becky me ofereceu e só estou contado porque ela falou que eu poderia levar mais alguém. E é assim que vocês estragam o novo conhecimento que podemos adquirir deles? Já pensou como vai ser mais fácil entendê-los, se soubemos como a mente deles funciona?!

O escorpiano parou de falar e se sentou cansando daquele papo sem sentido. Os outros cavaleiros o olharam abismados, não com a fala, mas com a coragem. O libriano fitou o geminiano mais velho, que pensava na possibilidade de conhecer os novos aliados e até que a ideia do escorpiano é genial.

- Miro. – chamou a atenção para si o chinês. – Tem certeza que você quer mesmo fazer esse tal passeio?

- Claro Dohko. – sorriu. – Eu questionei a Ophelia se haveria problemas no meu passeio, mas parece que o que Becky irá fazer é seguro, já que eu e qualquer outra pessoa não estaremos sozinhos, ela vai nos guiar.

- Por mim, não vejo problema. – falou Dohko, apoiando a ideia do cavaleiro. – Mas não conte comigo para fazer essa viagem.

- Então quem iria? – feliz, Miro não via a hora de ir passear num robô gigante. – Kamus?

- Aceitar o seu passeio é uma coisa, mas entrar naquilo, jamais. – o aquariano ficou receoso com o amigo, mas iria apoiá-lo na ideia maluca, caso não conseguisse convencê-lo do contrario.

- Aioros? - sorriu Miro. – Afinal você e Mallos andam sempre juntos por ai, porque não aproveitar e ver como é a visão dele.

O leonino fitou o irmão e viu o mais velho negar o passeio, afinal não estava oficialmente namorando Mallos, mas o conhecendo e mesmo curioso, não queria experimentar nada que envolvesse robôs.

- Shu... - quando ia convidar o espanhol, um dos cavaleiros se levanta e toma a frente.

- Eu vou com você.

-x-

**Décimo terceiro templo. **

Atena olhava os últimos relatórios. Suspirou cansada quando lia alguns documentos que não vinham com freqüência, um deles tinha a palavra "Solo" em um envelope. Esse foi enviado pelos marinas, com informações de alguns incidentes, além de reparos feitos pelo grupo Solo. O outro, a deixou sem palavras, o de nome "Éden" no envelope, demonstrava que mesmo Hades tinha conhecimento dos fatos na superfície e veio mais recheado que o do deus dos mares.

- O que vamos fazer? – questionou a deusa, a uma figura que fitava da janela, o santuário inteiro.

- Um selo seria bem apropriado.

- Um selo?

- Sim. – voltou-se para a deusa. – Afinal, como acha que encontramos facilmente esse lugar, sem uma proteção?

- E como pretende fazer isso?

- Deixe comigo. – encaminhou -se para o corredor. – Você só deve cuidar do necessário, por enquanto.

Saori sentou-se a mesa, vendo aquela pessoa sair sem lhe dizer o que iria fazer. Leu o relatório feito por o tal de Aiacos e ficou surpresa com o número de mechas visto no céu da índia nos últimos anos.

-x-

**Templo de leão. **

Ophelia fitava o americano largado na cama. Há dias ele faz a mesma rotina, desde que Orion sumiu com Ivan dentro de si, Etheniel ficava o dia, à tarde e a noite acordado fazendo nada além de olhar um ponto vazio. Em uma parte do dia ele dormia, mas não mais que cinco horas por dia e isso deixava todo mundo calmo, até ele acordar assustado e a irlandesa ficar de vigia para acalmá-lo.

Porém seus pensamentos eram para os dois calados cavaleiros. Sim, calados. Máscara da morte nem morto abria o bico, mas não a deixava sair da casa de câncer e aquele curativo ainda lhe intrigava. Já o espanhol, esse era só vê-la que saia pela tangente.

- Homens! – a irlandesa se levantou da cadeira e percebeu que o americano a olhava e não fez a cena de sempre. – Etheniel? Tudo bem?

- Eu aqui me remoendo por não está do lado de Ivan, quando ele tomou aquela decisão burra e você ai com problemas maiores que os meus.

- É isso que as famílias fazem, apoiar um ao outro.

- Eu sei, mas eu não estou ajudando, só atrapalhado.

- Conseguiu pelo menos descansar?

- Um pouco e tomei uma decisão.

- Qual?

- Vamos procurar pelos outros e terminar o que ele começou.

O americano sorriu de leve e até poderia contar que sonhou com Ivan dessa vez, mas era melhor não ter falsas esperanças de que ele aparecesse do nada, sem estar conectado a Orion. Primeiro a segurança dos outros e impedir uma guerra, depois pensaria em como salvar a pessoa que ama. Iria dar continuidade ao que Ivan estava tentando fazer antes de entrar em Orion, reunir os outros como eles.

-x-

**Submundo.**

Hora, dia ou mês não importa. Na morada das almas, tudo passa de uma maneira que ninguém sabe se é dia ou noite. Mas para um juiz, a vida ou a morte esta sendo diferente. A mais ou menos um mês, na contagem do submundo, ele vem cuidado pessoalmente do seu 'garoto', quando não podia estar presente, deixava uns espectros sem coração e com força para vigiá-lo, não queria que ninguém se apaixonasse pelo seu menino.

Nos primeiros dias, começou a contar sobre a sua função, depois começou a contar como era o seu dia a dia e falou dos outros seres inferiores que não faziam nada. Um tempo depois monologava sobre o que iam fazer juntos até que...

- Sabe. – começou o monologo. – Hoje um espectro falou que o sol é amarelo. Como ele sabe disso se ele nunca viu o sol. Ele nem sabe o que é um sol. Falou que o sol é uma bola. – fitou o brasileiro e riu. – É o inteligente nem sabe que o sol é...

- Ni.

Minos o fitou e pensou ter escutado algo, notou que os lábios mal se moveram e nem sabia como o seu 'garoto' se alimentava e ainda estava vivo. Talvez as conversas e a troca de cosmo. Sim, o cosmo. Se não fosse pelo toque que dava no 'garoto', sentindo que ele lhe sugava o cosmo, poderia pensar que não havia mais vida naquele corpo.

- Ni.

Sim, ele falou. Mas o que foi mesmo que ele falou? Será que o chamou? Tomou um leve susto quando viu um dos fios saírem do corpo dele e depois mais outro e em seguida todos saírem do corpo do brasileiro. Antes que Ivan fosse ao chão, Minos o pegou em seus braços.

- Oi! – falou o juiz ao ver os olhos dele se abrindo. – Seus olhos são lindos. Um vermelho o qual nunca tinha visto.

O seguidor de Hades sorriu e logo a noticia se espalhou.

-x-

**Templo de sagitário. **

Mallos lia um livro que encontrou em uma estante da casa de Aioros, a leitura estava sendo prazerosa, mas seus pensamentos foram invadidos pelos beijos. Deixou o livro de lado e sorriu ao se lembrar das constantes trocas de carinhos que tinha com o grego.

- Olá! – falou uma voz feminina. – Olha, estou entrando, então se vistam rápido antes que eu chegue.

- Aqui Becky. – sorriu o chinês. – E estou sozinho.

A risadinha da japonesa preencheu o ambiente silencioso.

- Eu só queria ter certeza. – falou ela. – Afinal os dois formam um casal mega fofo.

- Becky!

- Se é. – apertou a bochecha dele quando se aproximou do chinês. – E quando sai o casório? Sou a madrinha. Ai! Por falar em madrinha tenho que ver a minha roupa. Sabe um vestido não cai bem em mim, mas...

- Becky?

- Desculpa. – sorriu sem jeito. – Quero lhe pedir ajuda com uma coisinha.

-x-

**Arena.**

Mallos e Becky retiravam de Tarot, uma espécie de cadeira onde os pilotos sentavam e colocavam em Bumblebee, para fazer o tal passeio. O chinês achou meio estranho a japonesa querer fazer esse passeio, mas o que ele não sabia é que havia mais uma mente por trás desse plano maluco.

Certo que muitos não se davam bem com Mary, mas Becky não estava nem ai por ela ser inimiga, aliada ou meio termo. Gostou da ideia da russa e até achou que os cavaleiros e humanos, por assim dizer, parariam de olhá-los como se fossem de outro planeta, literalmente.

- Falta mais uma. – falou a japonesa fitando Asthy. – Será que Ophelia emprestaria a cadeira dela?

- Vou perguntar a ela. – o chinês falou.

- Valeu Mallos!

Enquanto ele ia ao templo de leão, a japonesa fazia os ajustes para colocar mais uma cadeira e preparar o passeio.

-x-

**Templo de leão. **

Enquanto Etheniel tomava um banho, Ophelia fazia um lanche quando, viu um vulto e ao se virar viu o capricorniano. Shura já ia dar meia volta, mas foi impedido pela voz da irlandesa.

- Temos que conversa.

- Sobre? – o cavaleiro se repreendeu por ir ao templo do leonino para ver o americano e esqueceu-se da ruiva. Não queria ter uma conversa com ela agora e nem depois, ainda estava confuso com o beijo que deu e com o que soube de Dite.

- Sobre? – ela o questionou estreitando os olhos. – Você nunca mais falou comigo, desde o dia que me beijou na festa...

- Esqueça isso...

- Esquecer?

- Foi um momento...

- Idiota! – ela virou de costas. – E eu pensando aqui que você era uma pessoa diferente dos outros nesse lugarzinho. Pensei que tinha idéias diferentes dos outros e que até me entendia. Sabe como é sair de sua terra, do seio da sua família e ir para um lugar que mal conhece, com pessoas que acha que você ira destruí-los com um olhar? Sabe? – virou-se. – Claro que não. Se soubesse não agiria dessa forma comigo e depois de um beijo insignificante passaria a me ignorar igualzinho ao seu amigo italiano, que mal sei o nome.

- Ophelia não é isso...

- Quer saber? Cansei. Vou me concentrar na minha missão e fazer o que é certo.

- Como assim?

- Estou voltando para Irlanda ainda essa semana.

-...

- Olá! – falou o americano entrando na cozinha.

- Estou indo para a casa do sem nome, Niel e qualquer coisa pode me chamar. – falou determinada a irlandesa. – Com licença senhor Shura.

O cavaleiro a viu sair do templo e ficou sem palavras, voltou se para o americano, que sorriu e o convidou para um conversa.

-x-

**Templo de sagitário.**

Aioros estranhou a quietude do local, viu em cima de uma mesinha um bilhete de Mallos, falando que estava na arena com Becky. Não gostou, mas depois parou para pensar que se desejasse mesmo um namoro firme, tinha que ser mais razoável. Afinal Mallos não é Brendo e só de pensar nele, seu sangue ferveu. Mas sua mente o levou a um dia em especial.

-x-

**Alguns dias atrás...**

Os dois estavam atrás do templo, fazendo um piquenique em baixo de uma árvore que o sagitariano desconhecia, talvez tivesse vivido séculos ali. Olhou para o seu colo onde o chinês cochilava depois de se fartar. O dia tinha sido perfeito.

- Oros? – o chinês o chamou acordando. – Eu acho que dormi.

- Só um pouco, pequeno. – sorriu o cavaleiro.

- Pensando no que? – coçou os olhos para espantar o sono.

- Como todos os dias deveriam ser assim. – afastou uns fios teimosos da testa dele. – Felizes ao seu lado, mas claro, se você quiser assim.

- Mas a calmaria vai acabar logo. – levantou-se e olhou o cavaleiro. – Sabe disso.

- Sei.

- É ótimo estar com você.

- Mallos.

- Hum?

- Eu queria saber sobre a cicatriz.

O chinês se remexeu onde estava e aquela sensação que vinha de Mallos, voltou a assombrar o cavaleiro. Mallos se sentiu desconfortável com aquelas palavras, porque vinha a sua mente a morte da pessoa que amou em outro planeta e mesmo criando um laço de amizade, temia em perder o sagitariano, como perdeu os seus pais e seu mestre.

- Esqueça. – falou por fim o sagitariano, querendo que o chinês esquecesse por um momento o assunto. – Eu...

Do nada, o chinês lhe beijou com urgência e essa reação deixou o sagitariano sem saber o que fazer e piorou quando o menor se afastou rapidamente se escondendo. O grego tentou ir atrás dele, mas viu a mão do chinês pedindo que não se aproximasse.

- Mallos? – questionou preocupado, o grego.

- Estou bem... – falou mais para acalmar o outro, do que a si. – Deve ter sido o fuso horário. – inventou qualquer desculpa e estranhou sua reação a pouco tempo. – Vou para o banheiro, já volto.

O sagitariano viu o chinês correr para o templo e não entendeu nada, mas gostou da iniciativa do seu futuro namorado. Quem sabe, esse tenha sido o motivo do desconforto dele, a impulsividade a qual nunca comentara.

No banheiro, Mallos se olhou no espelho e viu seus olhos vermelhos e sabia que estava amando o grego. Não podia amá-lo com medo de perdê-lo, porém sabia que seria impossível se afastar, desde o dia em que seus cosmos se sintonizaram, agora um não poderia viver sem o outro.

- O que eu fiz...

-x-

Aioros voltou a realidade e foi até a casa do irmão.

-x-

**Templo de câncer.**

- Quem eles pensam que são? – falou sozinha a ruiva. – Todo mundo se acha o tal nesse lugar. – pegou uma mala embaixo da cama. – Quem cansou foi...

- Falando sozinha?

Ela se virou e viu o canceriano, mas mesmo assim não o respondeu e continuou colocando as poucas roupas na mala. Estranhando a atitude da irlandesa, que não o respondeu, a questionou mais uma vez, sem resposta, até perceber a mala feita e a cara de poucos amigos.

- Eu falei com você. – ele a pegou pela mão, a virando para si.

- Ora. – foi irônica, algo que nunca tinha sido desde que chegou a Grécia e conheceu aquele lugar. - Você passa dias sem falar comigo e agora quer conversa? Faça um favor para mim e para todos, parem de se importar comigo, porque eu estava feliz na minha casa, com minha amiga, fazendo o que amo e não aqui...

- QUER PARAR! - gritou o canceriano. – Eu não sei o que deu em você, mas quero saber o motivo de estar fazendo as malas. – abaixou o tom de voz. – Vai voltar para Shura...

- Eu vou voltar para casa.

Mascara da morte a soltou e a viu sair com a mala pela porta do quarto, porém antes de perdê-la de vista, a viu soltar a mala e colocar as mãos na cabeça. Sem pensar, correu para ajudá-la. Ophelia desmaiou em seus braços.

-x-

**Templo de leão. **

Aioria, Shura e o americano comiam as delicias que Ophelia fez, quando Aioros chegou e se juntou a eles. Mallos chegou alguns minutos depois e não viu a ruiva no templo de câncer e nem o que aconteceu por lá.

- Ophelia. – falou o chinês. – Ophelia, você esta ai?

- Mallos!? – estranhou o seu futuro namorado aparecer por ali. – Aqui na cozinha Mallos. – falou Aioros.

- Olá pessoal! – falou assim que entrou na cozinha e viu todos comendo. – Alguém viu Ophelia?

- Ela desceu para câncer. – falou Shura, sem emoção.

- Hum... Vim de lá e...

- O que foi Mallos? – perguntou o sagitariano, se aproximando do chinês, que colocou as mãos na cabeça. – Mallos?

- Etheniel? – o leonino segurou o americano que caiu em cima de si.

Shura não entendeu nada, mas notou um cosmo vindo do décimo terceiro templo.

-x-

**Arena.**

Becky cantarolava, enquanto colocava a espécie de cadeira de Asthy, sem a permissão de Ophelia, em seu companheiro, mas sabia que a irlandesa ia deixar fazer isso. No solo, Aldebaran guardava a cestinha de comida que tinha trazido para a japonesa, com uma lanchinho, pois a bonequinha – o brasileiro a chamava assim – não tinha comido nada desde o café da manhã.

Ele estava preocupado com a alimentação dela, já que a japonesa estava dormindo em seu templo e tinha um gosto diferente do seu, queria agradá-la, mas é difícil fazer comida japonesa quando se tem um habito alimentar diferente. Becky terminou tudo e quando ia descer sentiu seus sentimentos apagarem, mas antes...

- Deba. – tentou falar alto o suficiente para ser escutada pelo brasileiro.

- BECKY! – gritou a vendo cair de Bumblebee, que estava desligado para fazer as mudanças.

O brasileiro soltou a cesta e deu um pulo a pegando no ar.

- Peguei. – falou o taurino a vendo fechar os olhos.

-x-

**Décimo terceiro templo.**

Shion viu um vulto em umas das salas do templo, entrou e viu aquela pessoa parada, chamou várias vezes, mas nada. Aproximou-se mais e notou uma poça de sangue.

- O que você está fazendo? – questionou o grande mestre.

- Saia. – falou a pessoa.

- Você não pode ficar aqui...

- Saia.

- Onde se feriu?

- SAIA!

O grande mestre não esperava que o cosmo se manifestasse o jogando contra parede. Viu o selo de Atena aparecer e uma seguida a imagem se formar em cima do selo da deusa. O sangue no chão ganhava forma, dessa imagem selando o santuário e logo Shion entendeu o que a pessoa fazia.

- Selando o santuário. – falou quando viu a pessoa usar o seu sangue como tinta e seu cosmo como carimbo, selando o santuário do inimigo.

Uma luz forte e aquela sensação de paz voltou após tudo terminar. A pessoa caiu desmaiada no chão e passos são ouvidos entrando na sala.

- Atena. – falou o ariano.

- Ajude-me Shion. – falou Saori se aproximando da pessoa. – Agora sim, não teremos mais visitas indesejadas.

O ariano não entendeu nada. Compreendeu o selo para proteção deles, mas o carinho da deusa por essa pessoa não é normal. Ajudou a deusa levando a pessoa para o quarto de Saori e as deixou sozinhas.

- Não. – falou Shion andando pelos corredores. – Elas só são amigas.

-x-

**Em uma ilha...**

Como todas as manhãs, o cavaleiro andava pela orla mais para espairecer do que tudo. Viver em paz sem batalhas foi o seu maior sonho, mas o que queria mesmo, é que seu irmão... Parou quando viu algo na praia e ao se aproximar constatou o que menos esperava, uma menina que parecia ter uns 16 anos. Magra, tem um corpo de uma adolescente ainda em formação, sem curvas. Baixa. Cabelo castanho claro e olhos verdes. Balbuciava alguma coisa que não compreendeu, mas achou melhor levá-la para um local quente e cuidar dos arranhões.

Uma senhora cuidou do que pode, enquanto o cavaleiro esperava em outra sala por informações ou que a jovem acordasse e lhe contasse algo. Verificou as roupas da 'naufraga' e não conseguiu identificar de que país ela veio. O tecido da roupa parecia vindo de outro mundo. Virou o verso da calça e viu uma foto, com uma mulher ruiva muito linda e um rapaz baixinho e três filhos, foi o que deduziu ao ver: uma menina mais velha, uma segunda menina a do meio e um menino o caçula.

- Sai de perto de mim. – falou uma voz fraca, que estava se segurando forçadamente na porta. – Cadê eles?

- Calma mocinha... – tentou acalmá-la o cavaleiro.

- Cadê os meus irmãos? – questionou andando mais um pouco e quase caindo. – Ana. – chamou pela do meio. - Vitor. – olhou a sala pequena e não os viu. – O que você fez com eles?

- Se acalme e me diga quem é você?

- Eu quero saber onde...

- Ok! – parou na frente dela. – Ou você se acalma e me conta quem é você ou vou...

- Sai da minha...

- Eu avisei.

Apertando um ponto do corpo dela, a fez relaxar os músculos e seu corpo foi amolecendo e o cavaleiro a pegou nos braços.

- Até ficar calma e me explicar alguma coisa coerente, você vai ficar assim. – Ditou as ordens, o cavaleiro.

- Maria Eduarda Bragança. – falou fechando os seus olhos cansada de lutar contra seu corpo.

- Talvez seja o seu nome ou não. – a levou ao quarto, a deitando na cama. – Mas se me obedecer descansando e se alimentando prometo procurar os seus irmãos.

- Obrigada. – murmurou, se aconchegando na cama.

O cavaleiro instruiu a senhora, enquanto varria a ilha em busca de mais náufragos e de qualquer vestígio. Mesmo sabendo que qualquer meio de transporte marítimo só viria daqui a dois meses, ele se perguntava como ela foi parar naquela ilha, se nem mesmo aviões passavam por ali.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Nota: **Voltamos... Quando falo voltamos sou eu e minha beta – Mi - além dos personagens que amamos. Bem, aqui começa a nova saga com algumas coisinhas: a personagem não tão misteriosa, que sabemos quem é, que fez o selo. Ophelia meio revoltada e isso se explica mais a frente e tem haver com os dois cavaleiros. Os olhos vermelhos indicam que há uma ligação forte entre os 'alienígenas terrestres' com os seus pares. A volta de Ivan ou não. E mais coisinhas que virão, como a homenagem aos meus amigos Ana e Vitor que estudaram muito e não puderam participar dessa vez. Acho que é só, por enquanto e até...

Encerrou as inscrições das fichas dos personagens e até...

* * *

**Observação: Quem está disposto a deixar os seus personagens do lado negro da força para depois se tornar do lado da luz, ou seja, lá o que, me avise. Preciso de cobaias - quero dizer – de voluntários que queiram fazer parte da aliança do mal, do noivo de Ivan e uma parte da força maléfica, do lado do pai de Ivan. Por favor, preciso que me dêem o retorno o mais rápido possível, o pessoal que ainda não teve suas fichas nesse capítulo e na última saga: Santa mecha - o inicio. Com relação aos pares, continuam a mesma coisa viu. **

**NÃO TEM MAIS INSCRIÇÃO DE FICHAS, ESSA OBSERVAÇÃO É PARA O PESSOAL QUE SE INSCREVEU NA FANFIC SANTA MECHA O INICIO. QUEM ESTA LENDO AGORA A FANFIC, NÃO ENVIE FICHAS, POR FAVOR.**

* * *

**Respondendo...**

**Elhienn Hovercast **– Caraca! É muita referência, mas quem sabe. Eu sabia que Mary não ia surpreender, ninguém estando mais viva que todo mundo, mas por ser meia irmã do Ivan. Harém? Daqui a pouco eu quero entrar nesse harém. Kkkkkkkkk. Miluxo ainda vai sofrer em minhas mãos e nos mechas. Kkkkkkkkkkk. Nem queira saber o que virá.

Brendo ainda vai sofrer e muito, ô carinha que não sabe o seu lugar. Kk. Aioros é curto e grosso, mas foi direto ao ponto e olha que ele vai prometer muitas cenas legais. Beijos e até...

**MishellyAl**– Olha ai quem mais questiona as coisas é minha beta, porque sempre trocamos figurinhas, mas Mi tem razão, é muita coisa para essa Saga. Beijos menina! E mais uma coisa...a cena bolada por você e euzinha no facebook, só nos duas para fazer uma cena tão boa com Miluxo e o camaro. Valeu!

**Mabel (Lebam) –** Uma parte respondi via e-mail, mas agora vejamos o que sobrou... Saga de tio daquele comercial só lembrei dele agora. Kkkkkkkk. Anotado Miluxo nem muito mulherengo e nem muito foda. Ok! Niel ainda vai sofrer triplamente nessa parte. Deba é fofo até sem par e Oros ainda vai render muitas cenas legais. Brendo e Mary ainda vão ganhar umas coisinhas até o final.

**Black Scorpio no Nyx** – Demorei pouco tempo amiga. Ai! Não me diga que a deixei confusa. Essa não era a intenção, mas desculpa viu. Shura beijou na velocidade da luz. Kkkkkk. Mas pelo menos ele beijou, não foi? Máscara vai precisar e muito da mão ali e acolá. Os dois não dá amiga. Espero que essas cenas tenham sido boas. Beijos!

**Pure-Petit Cat** – Eu também esta ansiosa pelo final, mas não final assim, se é que você me entende. Eu tentei ver Evangelion, mas não consegui, muito macabro. O importante é, ela está ainda 'viva' esqueça essa formalidade de nome. Torço pra ela ficar com alguém, porque se continuar assim, nem eu tenho um par. É, nem todo mundo escolhe a meia irmã e Ivan saiu dessa e vamos ver no que vai dar. Kkkkk. É muito triangulo na vida do povo, daqui a pouco vira quadrado ou circulo. Ai vamos aber o porque do ódio de Mary e a verdade dessa trama toda. Kkkk o camaro possuído foi ideia da dupla beta e euzinha. Será mesmo que ele não é tão ruim e nem Mary? Becky é maluca, mas gosto dela viu. É mesmo, Shura não deu a entender, mas ele foi lá e fez. Já mascara, só ficou quebrando copos. Kkkkkkkkkkk. Mistério de Mary. Que nada, Aioros nem foi direto. Kkkkkkkkkkk. Obrigada e se divirta com mais Santa mecha. Beijos!


	2. Capítulo 2

**Santa mecha: Aliados, inimigos e meio termo.**

**Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a Kurumada além dos respectivos meios... Como já sabem é uma fic sem fins lucrativos e toda aquela história que estamos cansados de ler.**

**Resumo: Depois de saber da existência de alienígenas entre nós, os cavaleiros reunirão os aliados, conhecerão os inimigos e descobrirão que tem gente que não sai de cima do muro. Na segunda parte da saga, novos personagens irão aparecer e preparem-se, porque nada é o que realmente parece ser. E que Zeus ou as mechas os protejam! **

**Beta: Mishelly Aloisio**

**Observação: Só terá dez capítulos nada mais e nada menos. Vamos parar de escrever e começar o babado. **

**Capitulo 2**

**Santa mecha: Aliados, inimigos e meio termo.**

**Em um local não identificado na Índia...**

O noivo de Ivan chegou à base a qual havia instalado naquele lugar, longe de tudo e de todos. Entrou em um cômodo e o viu dormindo tranquilamente após uma batalha perto do esconderijo deles. Algumas mechas da resistência humana haviam os encontrado, mas seu companheiro eliminou a todos. Também, seu companheiro é o melhor piloto de mecha do universo.

- Ramsés? – falou sonolento, o rapaz que estava dormindo, tirando o outro de seu pensamento.

- Estou aqui, meu amor. – falou o noivo de Ivan. – Cansou dessa vez não foi, Teodoro.

- Um pouco, mas foi... - reparou nas roupas do companheiro. – Que roupas são essas?

- Fui atrás de Orion...

- Vestido com isso? – levantou a sobrancelha.

- São as roupas desse mundo, amor.

- Hã? – ia falar algo sobre aquelas vestes, mas viu a porta sendo aberta e uma jovem entrando.

- Pai que roupa é essa que Ramsés esta usando? – falou a jovem. – Viajou no tempo?

- Areta Mokoema! – falou Teodoro com um tom de advertência. – Olhe os modos com seu segundo pai.

- Mas pai...

- Nada de, mas pai. – sentou se na cama. – Houve algo? – normalmente Areta nunca entrava em seu quarto, só quando fazia algo de muito errado.

- Bem... – mexeu as mãos um pouco nervosa. – Acho que quebrei Alfa. – antes que alguém falasse algo, começou a se explicar. – Não foi culpa minha, o general tentava me ajudar a melhorar minha coordenação, mas acho que mexi em algo e tudo desligou. Snif. – fez de conta que limpava o nariz e fez uma carinha fofa de chorona. – Eu não fiz por mal. Eu estava tentando ser igual ao pai Teodoro. – fez uma carinha mais fofa. – Eu quero ser forte igual ao pai Teodoro e estou estudando muito.

- Venha cá. – falou Teodoro e Areta se aproximou. – Tudo bem. – alisou os cabelos dela. – Mais tarde te ensino uns truques.

- Ok!

Areta abraçou mais Teodoro, mesmo ele sendo um pouco menor que ela. Ramsés tinha invadido aquele lugar e construído uma base naquele local. Tratou de se livrar de muitas aldeias e comunidades humanas próximas. Atacou um convento onde Areta morava.

Algo que viu nos olhos de Areta, o fez deixá-la viva e dá-la ao companheiro como presente. Teodoro cuidou de seu presente como se fosse um deles. A fez se esquecer que é uma terrestre, induzindo na mente da menina de 5 anos uma nova vida.

Areta Mokoema, sul-africana, com seus dezoito anos. Chegou ao convento indiano aos 2 anos de idade para se tornar um dia, uma freira ou algo do gênero. Sem história, acabou nas mãos de dois alienígenas que a criam como filha. Porém ela se destaca em um exército por ser alta – 1,72 de altura –, ter a pele escura – negra -, os olhos pretos, traços fortes no rosto – lábios grandes e nariz um pouco avantajado, é magra – 59 quilos -, seios médios, cabelos crespos que vão até os ombros – sempre bagunçados –, o resto do corpo proporcional a sua idade.

Areta ama os seus dois pais e não queria que Ramsés se casasse com outro homem para expandir seus domínios, mesmo que isso fosse comum ao povo deles. De todos os casamentos que teve, só Teodoro sobreviveu, por assim dizer. Ele foi o primeiro e único amor da vida de Ramsés.

Teodoro é um dos melhores pilotos do seu planeta e foi dado como acordo de paz pelo seu pai, a Ramsés. No começo, Teodoro fazia de tudo para provocar a ira de seu noivo, mas depois de anos, um amor surgiu e ambos estavam felizes com tudo que haviam conquistado, até uma filha tinham.

- Areta. – falou Ramsés a vendo quase dormir nos braços do seu companheiro.

- Hum... – fechou os olhos a sul-africana.

- Teodoro precisa descansar, assim como você.

- Sim.

- Durmam um pouco e mais tarde os acordos para almoçar.

- Hum...

Ramsés deu um beijo no cabelo de Areta e beijou de leve os lábios do seu amado, saiu do quarto os deixando descansar. Seu único problema é com o pai de Ivan. O soberano daquele misero planeta não tinha pulso firme como ele e deixou seus domínios para ir atrás de seu noivo. Sim ia tomá-lo a força e dizer quem mandava no planetinha de Orion.

-x-

**Submundo**

Minos voltava para sua 'casa' feliz, já que seu menino havia acordado. Faz uma semana que o Ni – o juiz acha que é o apelido dele – acordou e agia um pouco fora do comum, talvez por medo ou qualquer outra coisa. Viu o mecha sentado na entrada, sem aquelas cores de antes e ao abrir a porta o viu sentado no sofá.

Ni vestia uma calça negra com uma regata da mesma cor, ele lia um livro que estava na prateleira e parou assim que ouviu a porta ser aberta. O que lhe intrigava era o olhar. Ni tinha os olhos vermelho sangue e passava uma impressão triste, que nem mesmo um espectro possuía.

- Boa tarde Ni. – falou o juiz e beijou a testa dele. – Como foi seu dia?

O rapaz bufou e voltou à leitura. Minos não precisou de mais nada para saber que o brasileiro tinha odiado ficar trancado e quase não falava com ninguém.

- Diga o que você deseja, que eu o farei. – falou o norueguês e o viu olhar.

- Quero sair daqui. – falou seco e sem emoção.

- Vamos passear pelo inferno...

- Eu quero ir à superfície, voltar para onde vocês me pegaram.

- NUNCA. – elevou a voz. – Desculpa. – colocou a mão nos lábios e viu que o brasileiro saiu da sala indo ao quarto. – Merda! – a porta se fechou com força, fazendo todo o lugar estremecer. – Eu mereço.

-x-

No quarto, o brasileiro estava com tanto ódio que seu cosmo elevou-se um pouco. Sua mente estava confusa e faltavam lembranças que não vinham a sua mente. Pessoas que não tinham rostos, mas estavam na superfície. Sabia disso porque a primeira coisa que o juiz fez, foi contar que trouxeram ele da superfície por segurança e que Minos iria cuidar dele pessoalmente.

- Quem são vocês? – falou e abriu a gaveta onde tinha um monte de desenhos de pessoas sem rostos. – Por que não me lembro?

-x-

Na sala, Minos tentava manter a calma, afinal ambos não tinham culpa da falta de memória de Ni. Hades falou que poderia ser normal e logo as lembranças voltariam, mas o que preocupava o juiz era a vida dele na superfície. Sim, estava amando o brasileiro e não queria perdê-lo para o que seu Ni deixou na superfície.

- Longo dia? – Minos se virou e viu Aiacos com Harpia. O que os dois faziam juntos e ainda por cima entraram sem sua permissão na sua casa? – Antes que você fale qualquer coisa para nos expulsar, o nosso imperador pediu que Harpia falasse com o... – tentou se explicar Aiacos.

- Se ele o receber, por mim tudo bem. – falou Minos sabendo que o brasileiro nunca iria recebê-lo. – Primeira porta a esquerda. – ambos viram o ruivo subir as escadas e ir ver o brasileiro.

- Agora entendo porque Radamanthys gosta dele. – Minos levantou uma sobrancelha para o outro juiz. – Ue! Eu vejo os dois andando por ai...

Minos saiu de fininho afinal não queria ouvir da relação perfeita dos outros espectros e nem daquele loiro monocelha.

-x-

No quarto, Harpia bateu a porta e percebeu que a porta não estava trancada, entrou e viu o jovem desenhando algo, chegou por trás e viu todos os desenhos. Pessoas sem rostos, porém o que chamou a sua atenção foi o desenho a qual ele finalizava, um frasco que continha medicamento.

- Remédio. – falou o espectro assustando o brasileiro, que quase pulou em cima da mesa. – Desculpa. – estendeu a mão. – Valentine de Harpia.

- Acho que meu nome é Ni de alguma coisa. – falou o brasileiro se recuperando do susto.

- Você toma algum tipo de remédio?

- Acho que sim. – mostrou o desenho. – Pode me ajudar a ir à superfície e pega-lo além de me livrar desse pesadelo?

- Infelizmente por ordem do nosso imperador, você terá que ficar aqui por enquanto. – o viu virar a cara. – Porém, posso lhe ajudar em algo se me explicar uma coisa...

-x-

**Santuário.**

Atena avisou a todos que os desmaios coletivos dos alienígenas terrestres, foram por conta do selo – ela deduziu isso. Olhava Mary ressoando tranqüila na cama, após fazer o selo. Não daria satisfação a Shion mesmo ele merecendo, mas primeiramente precisava entender a si mesma, para tentar explicar tudo que acontecia a sua volta...

- Vigiando ou tentando ver se continuo viva? – falou a russa acordando.

- Preocupada. – falou a deusa saindo de seus pensamentos.

- Hum...

- O que foi?

- Emoções são coisas de pessoas comuns. – falou observando o curativo que a deusa fez.

- Não. – Saori fitou um ponto qualquer. – Emoções são para todos, desde pessoas comuns como para deuses e para...

- Alienígenas malucas que querem a todo custo destruir o mundo?

- Mary. – a fitou e mudou de assunto. – Lembra que você falou que eu poderia pedir qualquer coisa.

- Sim. – sentou-se na cama. – Infelizmente num momento de loucura falei algo do gênero. Então o que irá pedir?

- Que você me ajude a colocar as coisas em ordem.

- Tudo bem.

Saori a fitou indo para o banheiro e estranhou que a russa aceitou rapidamente o seu pedido.

- Mary. – ela a fitou. – É assim tão simples?

- Saori. – virou-se, voltou e pegou a mão dela. – Olha, a culpa é toda sua, vamos parar de falatório e vamos tomar um banho, ok!

As duas foram na direção do banheiro, mas a mente da russa tentava processar as gamas de sentimentos que vinham no seu coração, pois como uma pessoa poderia mexer consigo em pouco tempo e porque a humana deusa de cabelos lilás mexia com sentimentos ocultos que nem mesmo seus pais conseguiram despertar?

-x-

**Templo de sagitário. **

Aioros dormia tranquilamente e não viu que seu amado acordava lentamente do desmaio. Mallos o fitou ressoando tranqüilo e percebeu que havia uma bacia com um pano em cima da cômoda, notou que seu corpo estava um pouco quente.

- Mallos... – falou o sagitariano ainda dormindo.

- Oros. – alisou o rosto do cavaleiro que sorriu.

O chinês se levantou da cama e resolveu tomar um banho para diminuir o calor. Algum tempo depois o sagitariano acordou, levou um susto quando não viu o chinês na cama, mas ao escutar o som de água, logo associou que ele estava no banheiro. Ficou sem palavras ao vê-lo entrar no quarto com a toalha enrolada na cintura.

- Oros. – falou o chinês mexendo no armário, porque só encontrou uma cueca no banheiro com uma toalha limpa. – Você viu as minhas roupas?

- Bem... – ficou sem jeito. – Esse é o meu quarto.

-...

- Se quiser pode pegar... – antes que pudesse dizer algo, o viu tirando a toalha e vestindo um das suas camisas de time de futebol. – Essa é a minha favorita.

- Você tem bom gosto. – falou o chinês se olhando no espelho e vendo pelo reflexo o que o mais velho tanto olhava, sim, as suas coxas. – Sabe Oros...

- Hum?!

- Creio que essa seja a melhor hora de um de nós dois tomar a iniciativa de iniciar uma relação estável.

-?!

- Sabe aquela coisa de pedir em namoro e depois contar a todo mundo...

- Heim?! – às vezes o chinês tinha umas idéias malucas do nada, pensou o sagitariano gostando do que ouviu mesmo sendo na lata.

- O que foi?

- Não é bem assim que começa as coisas. – ficou sem jeito quando o menor lhe olhou. – Sou um pouco romântico. – assumiu. – Queria fazer um jantar e lhe pedir em namoro.

- Hoje à noite as 8 sem falta me pegue no meu quarto. – sorriu. – Espero que não me deixe esperando. – viu o sagitariano se levantar e o abraçar.

- Ok! – beijou de leve os lábios dele. – E como prova de amor, pode ficar com essa camisa. – sorriu. – Afinal, fica perfeito em você.

- Ou seria as minhas coxas ficam muito expostas ao seu olhar?

Os dois riram e um casal estava se formando no santuário.

-x-

**Templo de leão. **

Aioria puxou mais aquele calorzinho que vinha e notou que o quentinho lhe abraçava.

- Hum... – falou o leonino adorando o carinho.

- Ivanzinho! – falou uma voz grossa perto do seu ouvido e abriu os olhos para ver quem era.

- SEU TARADO! – gritou jogando o americano da cama. – TARADO!

- Olha quem fala. – massageou o corpo dolorido pela queda, Etheniel. – Quem me abraçou foi você e também quem quase me violentou foi você, projeto de laranja queimada.

- Eu? – lembrou do que houve há poucas horas atrás. – Você é que quase me deu um susto.

- Como assim? – o observou curioso.

- Você, Mallos e as outras desmaiaram do nada. – o americano não entendeu nada. – E você ficou com febre e falando coisas sem sentidos.

- Eu?!

- Não, meu passado.

O americano olhou as suas mãos e não se lembrava de nada. Aoria sentou-se na cama e o fitou vendo um semblante triste, talvez pela falta do brasileiro. Sim, havia revivido em pouco tempo um passado que a muito havia esquecido.

- Eu... – falou Etheniel. – Tenho um pouco de inveja de você.

- Minha beleza que conquista qualquer mulher? – tentou fazer uma gracinha.

- Não por isso. – fez uma pausa. – Por você ter um irmão como Aoiros.

- Como assim? – será que ele ia querer o seu irmão como parceiro após o sumiço de Ivan?, pensou. Seria uma concorrência com Mallos.

- Eu sempre quis ter um irmão ou uma irmã, mas meus pais nunca puderam me dar um, por conta do que sou ou talvez...

- Então você acaba de ganhar um irmãozão. – pulou em cima do outro dando uma gravata, ficando aliviado por ser só isso.

- Ei! – tentou sair. – Eu sou mais velho que você e mais alto e mais bonito...

- Sonha.

Os dois riram e ficaram conversando mais um pouco até um estrondo vindo do estomago de cada um, avisar que era hora de comer algo. Etheniel foi para a cozinha e fez algo bem gosto, no fundo do seu coração podia sentir que algo em si havia mudado para melhor, talvez a convivência com pessoas mais ou menos igual a ele mesmo.

-x-

**Templo de câncer**

Máscara da morte ficou um pouco aliviado ao perceber que a febre baixou e não havia gostado do desmaio da irlandesa e menos ainda do que Shura fez. E por falar naquele cabrito, o que ele fazia na sua sala de estar?

- Voltou logo. – falou para Ophelia que ainda ressoava na sua cama.

Caminhou decidido a falar umas verdades para aquela cabra. Quando chegou à sala o viu e ia começar a despejar meio mundo de palavras, porém viu o outro começar o diálogo.

- É verdade que você gosta dela? – foi direto, o capricorniano.

- Dela? – não entendeu o que ele questionou.

- De Ophelia. De quem você acha que eu estava falando?

- Bem... – virou-se para o corredor para ver se ela não ia entrar e escutá-los. – Eu gosto.

- E porque não falou para ela? – ambos se olharam.

- Como você queria? – como se isso fosse fácil para o canceriano. - O grande Shura de capricórnio chegou primeiro beijando e sendo cortês como sempre.

- Ela falou sobre...

- Ophelia não falou nada. – fitou a mão quase curada. – Eu os vi se beijando na festa.

- Olha desculpa...

- Desculpa? – essa era nova, o espanhol se desculpando, mas poderia ser que alguém contou, mas seu pensamento foi cortado pelo cavaleiro de capricórnio.

- Sim, estou pedindo desculpa por não saber que você gosta dela e eu tomei a iniciativa de beijá-la...

- Pode parar. – levantou a mão. – Você não percebe nada. Creio que Dite lhe contou, porque ele é o mais observador do trio, mas veja só, o meu amigo nem se quer me contou que estava a fim de ficar com a mulher que eu estou tentando tomar coragem para falar com ela depois da minha última decepção.

Shura abaixou o olhar e ficou sem chão, sabia o que o amigo de armas queria dizer e quando ia se explicar tudo, viu a ruiva na porta da sala. O canceriano não entendeu porque o outro ficou branco que nem um papel, se virou para ver o que o espanhol olhava e quase ficou sem chão. Será que ela os ouviu?

- Água. – falou um pouco fraca a irlandesa.

O italiano foi a conzinha e trouxe água para ela. Sentados no sofá, os três ficaram em profundo silêncio até que o estomago da ruiva fez o maior barulho do mundo.

- Acho que não comi nada hoje. – falou segurando a barriga.

- Vamos comer algo. – falou o italiano. – Fiz massa.

Os dois se levantaram e a ruiva voltou para o espanhol.

- Você não vem?

-x-

Na cozinha, Ophelia comia com vontade, o italiano comia normalmente já Shura não conseguia comer com satisfação. Se a irlandesa pudesse falar o que ouviu... E como queria comentar algo, mas achou melhor ficar na sua, por enquanto.

- Sabe... – falou a ruiva. – Enquanto desmaiei fiquei pensando que foi imprudência minha ir embora em um momento difícil como esse. – fitou cada um para depois continuar. - Os outros precisão de mim e vou ficar até a minha missão acabar.

- Fico feliz por você colocar sua missão em primeiro lugar. – falou o canceriano feliz por ela ter decidido ficar, mas queria dizer outra coisa.

- E vou ficar aqui na sua casa sirizinho.

- Como é? – quase engasgou com a massa.

- Sirizinho? – falou Shura sem entender o apelido.

- Sim. – falou a ruiva sorrindo. – Esse seu apelido é feio demais. – o fitou. – Não combina com você.

- E porque sirizinho? – questionou o dono do novo apelido.

- Seu signo. Câncer. E bem... – levantou-se após se fartar. – Vou colocar de volta a minha mala no quarto. Até mais tarde senhores.

Shura achou estranho o novo comportamento da irlandesa, até parecia uma outra pessoa, mas o canceriano não ligava. Ele tinha um apelido, a mulher que ele ama ficaria no santuário e no seu templo. Ophelia saiu da cozinha e pegou o celular, viu inúmeras mensagens e retornou a última ligação.

- Alô! – falou com a outra pessoa. – Sim é ela... Mudança? Sou a mesma Ophelia só lembrei-me de uns fatos do passado... Hum... Sim... Becky me falou que o senhor ia enviar todo o equipamento para a simulação do passeio dos cavaleiros... Ok! Roupas novas? Hum... Amanhã vamos fazer o passeio... Agradeço por tudo senhor... Certo. Até.

Desligou o telefone e foi para o quarto tomar um senhor banho, além de pensar na nova informação que tem sobre um certo canceriano.

-x-

**Templo de touro. **

Becky não sofreu maiores efeitos, desmaiou e acordou mais elétrica que o normal. Estava na sala de estar esperando pelo o que seu amigão fazia na cozinha, montava um equipamento enquanto via o noticiário e a previsão do tempo.

Pensou no passeio e na mensagem do seu pai lhe enviando o que era necessário para fazer o passeio com segurança. E na sua mente veio um dia em especial...

-x-

**Alguns anos antes, Terra...**

Becky ouviu seu pai a chamar e ficou triste com mais um presente sem graça que ganharia, não que bonecas fossem feias, mas queria fazer igual aos seus pais que mexiam naquelas coisas roliças cheirando a óleo de batata frita. Seu pai lhe deu uma caixa estranha, que ao abrir deu o maior sorriso em anos.

- Papa. – falou a pequena de cinco anos. – Peca.

- Sim, minha pequena, são peças para montar coisinhas que nem o papai e a mamãe. – falou o homem.

- Bixo?

- Pode montar o que quiser até bicho.

- Becky feli!

Após abraçar e beijar os seus pais a pequena japonesa começou a montar o seu primeiro invento. Em menos de um ano Becky tinha montado mais coisas que qualquer ser humano comum. Em pouco tempo foi chamada por uma...

-x-

Saiu do seu pensamento, quando o brasileiro entrou na sala. Aldebaran estranhou ao vê-la olhando o nada e não mexendo em um monte de coisas ao mesmo tempo.

- Algo errado, bonequinha? – questionou o taurino.

- Bem... – falou a japonesa. – Deba vou te contar um segredo. – ele ficou atento. – Você jura que não vai contar para ninguém?

- Eu juro. – fez até um sinal que a japonesa não soube identificar.

- Somos mais. – olhou para os lados. – Nós somos mais do que isso. Essa pequena parte não é nada comparada aos outros que lutam há anos. Enquanto o desaparecido do Ivan quer paz, tem outros nascidos aqui nesse planeta, que querem a guerra e o cenário já está armado.

- Como? – aquela informação era preciosa e como o seu conterrâneo não sabia disso e pior como a bonequinha sabia disso e por que estava lhe contando?

- Eu fazia parte de uma resistência, um grupo que luta a cerca de vinte anos contra uns invasores, mas o que eles querem vai além do sonho de Ivan. Se por acaso o pai de Ivan vier mesmo para cá e começar mesmo uma guerra, creio que nenhum humano sairá vivo.

- Mas e as famílias deles?

- Família? Ora Deba somos um povo de guerra nas veias, a maioria das nossas famílias morreram. A maior parte crê que esses humanos que os criaram são nada mais nada menos que corpos dispostos a nos fazer reviver e lutar contra os invasores em busca de vingança.

- E você pensa nisso?

- Eu não. Eu lutava por todos, mas depois que vi Mary e vocês, compreendi que eles desejam algo que vai além de lutar pelos outros. E bem... – fez uma pausa. – Têm os meus pais que me criaram com amor e carinho, eu não posso deixá-los morrer porque uns acham que eles são corpos que nos fizeram reviver. Eu os amo como se fossem meus falecidos pais.

- Vou guardar esse segredo. – sorriu.

- Obrigada Deba. Você é a primeira pessoa que não fica me criticando por eu ser meio estranha e falar demais sobre a minha vida ou pelos meus ideais ou pelo...

Becky começou a falar e falar até que a fome bateu de novo. O brasileiro a levou a cozinha e para surpresa da japonesa, ele tinha feito comida japonesa. Feliz, a bonequinha comeu com gosto.

-x-

**Às oito horas da noite...**

No templo de sagitário, tudo estava calmo menos o dono do local. Aioros não se agüentava de alegria, havia organizado o jantar e estava na porta do quarto de Mallos, quando ia bater viu a porta se abrir. O chinês estava mais lindo ainda e sorrindo, o grego o guiou seu futuro namorado para a varanda, onde tinha tudo preparado.

Comeram sem pressa e no final foram para um conjunto de almofadas que o cavaleiro havia colocado ali justamente para os dois. Olharam as estrelas e Aioros alisou o rosto do seu amado o fazendo o olhar para si.

- Mallos. – ele o olhou nos olhos. – Quer namorar comigo?

- Sim. – não parou para pensar. Ia de qualquer maneira lutar pelo amor deles, mesmo que isso levasse a morte de um deles.

Ambos tiveram uma noite linda e mágica, que Mallos não gostaria que terminasse nunca e lutaria mesmo pelo seu amor. O chinês não mediria forças para fazer dessa nova vida, uma vida que valesse a pena.

-x-

**Pela manhã... **

Havia um equipamento gigante no coliseu que parecia uma mochila. Ophelia conferia tudo, afinal quem poderia dar um passeio seguro melhor que ela?! Becky deu os novos macacões para os dois cavaleiros e todos se reuniram no coliseu.

- Aproximem-se cavaleiros. – falou a irlandesa e perto dela estavam os outros alienígenas. – Espero que o passeio seja esclarecedor e vamos fazer um círculo para os nossos cosmos se unirem, como fazíamos antigamente quando os aprendizes entravam pela primeira vez em uma mecha. Sei que é um velho ritual, mas é sempre bom fazê-lo principalmente quando novatos viajam pela primeira vez.

Foi com um estalo que Shura entendeu que todos ali tinham se lembrado de suas vidas passadas. Os dois cavaleiros deram as mãos aos alienígenas terrestres e como se todos rezassem, os cosmos entraram em sintonia. Miro gostou da sensação de leveza, já o outro cavaleiro nem conseguia dizer o que sentia, pois era uma força estranha que o dominava.

Após a pequena oração, todos foram aos seus postos. E foi nesse momento que puderam ver os poderes dos alienígenas. A espécie de mochila foi levantada com facilidade por Mallos, que usou a areia como instrumento, ou seja, o levitou usando a areia levando a mochila para as costas do mecha que ainda estava desligado.

Becky reiniciou o amigo e com a nova mochila teve energia extra. Ophelia estava no primeiro templo em cima de um tapete, que assim que foi ligado com o seu cosmo, ganhou uma espécie de vida.

Máscara da morte a observava de perto quando viu Etheniel a abraçar por trás e sorrir de forma estranha. Aquela cena mexeu com o cavaleiro, mesmo sabendo que o americano não gosta de mulher ou ele deduziu isso. Etheniel notou isso e desfez o abraço olhando nos olhos da amiga, que se virou para ele.

- Vai mesmo usar o seu cosmo como energia extra? – questionou o americano.

- A mochila vai dar uma energia extra, mas eu vou dar suporte para caso algo aconteça. – sorriu à irlandesa.

- Mas os aprendizes não tinham uma pessoa no mecha, eles iam sozinhos para enfrentar os seus medos. E também você sabe dos riscos.

- Aquilo foi passado Niel e eu sei dos riscos, tudo foi calculado e sairá tudo certo. – verificou os últimos dados antes dos cavaleiros se conectarem. – Ou você quer ficar no meu lugar? – sorriu. – Afinal você é bom em instruções e...

- Passo. – a interrompeu. – Deixo isso para a minha superiora. – deu um beijo na testa dela e saiu vendo um furioso canceriano.

-x-

**Em uma ilha...**

O cavaleiro estava terminando de rodear a ilha quando viu uma menina correndo na sua direção, ela usava umas roupas estranhas e chorava muito. O cavaleiro logo a associou a Maria.

- Ajuda... – falou a menina sem fôlego.

- Você se chama Ana? – falou o cavaleiro.

- Sim, mas é o meu irmão, ele não respira.

Ana o guiou até o local que Vitor estava desmaiado, primeiramente verificou pulso e respiração, notando que não tinha sinal vital e fez respiração boca a boca juntamente com massagem cardíaca. Ana se ajoelhou no chão rezando algo incompreensivo, mas dava para entender que ela rezava para um deus para trazer o irmão dela de volta.

Após muita luta e um fio de pensamento do cavaleiro que sem querer manifestou o cosmo, foi o gatilho para acordar o menino. Ana ficou aliviada ao ver o menor cuspir água e retornar aos poucos.

-x-

No quarto, Maria sentiu que algo estava estranho, o silêncio repentino quando viu a mulher que cuidava de si ir para sala. Com muito cuidado ficou em pé e foi à sala, ficou sem palavras quando viu os seus irmãos bem e vivos.

- Ana. Vitor. – falou emocionada se segurando como pode.

- Mana! – Vitor correu para abraçá-la. – Mana a nave...

- Tudo bem. – o abraçou mais. – Ana.

- Estou bem mana. – sorriu. – Ele nos ajudou.

- Obrigada. – agradeceu Maria feliz.

- Então vamos começar do começo. – falou o cavaleiro a ajudando a se sentar no sofá e vendo a mulher ir a cozinha preparar algo. – Quem são vocês mesmo?

- Bem... – Maria o fitou. – Como posso agradecer...

- Ikki. Pode me chamar de Ikki.

- Bem Ikki, primeiramente obrigada por me ajudar e salvar os meus irmãos como prometeu. E tudo começou quando acordamos há alguns anos e soubemos que a nossa terra natal havia sido destruída. Nosso pai tentou entrar em contato com a nossa mãe, mas parece que a área de comunicação não chegava aqui, até o dia que montamos uma nave, mas...

Maria fitou Vitor que tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Nosso pai morreu. – falou com um fio de voz. – Mas ele pediu que nós fossemos atrás de nosso mãe. – sentiu Ana segurar a sua mão e continuou. – Recebemos um sinal da terra, de um das mechas e viemos para cá, mas batemos em um meteoro e perdemos a nave e o sinal...

- Maria. – a interrompeu. – Vamos comer e descansar um pouco, pois seu irmão quase morreu afogado e... – a viu concordar. – Parece que essas lembranças a deixaram meio desconcertada, mas vou lhe ajudar, só me dê tempo.

Maria concordou e agradeceu ao seu salvador, pois não tinha condições de continuar a contar tudo que viveu antes. A morte do seu pai mexia muito com ela.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Nota: **Voltamos... Sim, agora a coisa ficou seria ou um pouco. O selo liberou a memória de algumas que não sabiam de suas vidas passadas. Uma nova integrante, um quase casal e o lado escuro da força e ainda tem mais a figura misteriosa da ilha e o tal passeio dos cavaleiros. Ainda teremos duas fichas que irão para o lado negro da força, mas tudo ao seu tempo.

Lecka-chan esta acompanhando do seu jeitinho e vamos ver se arrumamos a sua personagem assim como Jules Heartilly, Lyta White e Elhienn Hovercast que não sumiram, mas voltarão com a ajuda necessária. Obrigada a Mabel, Vitor, Ana, Pure-Petit Cat, Black Scorpio no Nyx, Shina com e a minha beta: MishellyAl além dos outros que ainda não responderam, mas estão por ai só esperando alguma coisa que esqueci de escrever e perdi a minha linha de pensamento. É normal, isso acontece às vezes quando escrevo.

Pois bem, deixo vocês com mais um capítulo e qualquer idéia maluca ou aqueles que quiserem mudar as suas fichas ou passar para o lado negro da força, avisem. Se for mudar algo, sugiro que seja a história de vida, mas nada muito grande só para galera que não entrou, porque os outros não têm como mudar, falo para o povo que se escreveu na primeira fase viu.

Antecipado e bom natal e próspero ano novo.

ps: E a leitora Paramore que nunca comenta, mas lê essa fanfic no Nyah!

Beijos lindos e lindas!

* * *

**Respondendo...**

**Mabel – Lebam –** Eu sabia que eles iam amar. Eu sei, mas tenho planos para Deba não se preocupe. Acho que Mallos não esta fugindo, mas preservando a pessoa que ele ama para não acontecer à mesma coisa que o outro que morreu o primeiro amor de Mallos. Kkkkk. Minos nem sabe o que o espera. Niel saiu um pouco da fossa, Ivan acordou do sono de beleza e tem muita coisa por vim amiga espere e verá. Beijos e até...

**Ana – **Oi! Menina, espero que os estudo tenha valido a pena e aqui esta o presentinho pelo esforço. Calma! Só uma desculpa básica funciona não precisa tanto. Kkkkkk. Minos ainda não se tocou, mas vai se tocar. É mesmo Ophelia nem esta com TPM, mas agüentou tudo calada até demais. Ela é a mais odiada da fanfic a pessoa misteriosa. Beijos linda e até...

**Victor – **Vai ser duas em uma, primeiro a desse capítulo...

Ei gato! Sem problema, mas espero que tenha pelo menos estudado muito e passado nas provas. Ophelia não entende essa pequena distração masculina. Vamos saber em breve quem foi com Miluxo. Vai saber logo quem ajudou a sua maninha. Beijos gatinho!

A primeira saga o início...

Bem espero que os dois tenham gostado da primeira parte e pelo jeito amaram a segunda e a surpresa. Kkkkkkkkk. Etheniel é nosso, do nosso lado. É ela foi forte até o final, mas ela esta bem no céu com sua irmã e sua mecha. Mary ainda vai aprontar muito. Escuridão é fofo mesmo. Bee entrou com estilo na fanfic. Torça mesmo por Aioros e Mallos eles precisam e com relação à reencarnação do marido de Ophelia é esperar para ver. Beijos aos dois.

**Pure-Petit Cat** – Sim recomeçamos a bagunça kkkkkkkkkk. Oros e Mallos são fofos mesmo. Minos não espera por esperar... Becky vai fazer muitas amizade e muitas inimizades até o final desse arco. Quem sabe sai mesmo um Yuri... E sim a pessoa que selou é essa mesmo que não apareceu até agora. Vamos saber em breve quem é esse adorável cavaleiro que salvou alienígena. Becky não ira para as forças do mal tenho planos para ela e um certo loiro chamado Shaka. Kkkkkkkkkk. Beijos e até...

**Shina com**** – **Que bom que voltouuuuuuuu. Sem problemas sumida do face. E vai ficar mais eletrizante a cada capítulo. Que nada ela não é ruim só ela mesmo eu acho. E Ivan nem me fala dele. Deba sempre fofo como ele só e Becky também. Eita! Arrumei uma das cobaias, ou melhor, voluntarias. Beijos menina e não necessita tanto, só sua presença me faz feliz.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Santa mecha: Aliados, inimigos e meio termo.**

**Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a Kurumada além dos respectivos meios... Como já sabem, é uma fic sem fins lucrativos e toda aquela história que estamos cansados de ler.**

**Resumo: Depois de saber da existência de alienígenas entre nós, os cavaleiros reunirão os aliados, conhecerão os inimigos e descobrirão que tem gente que não sai de cima do muro. Na segunda parte da saga, novos personagens irão aparecer e preparem-se, porque nada é o que realmente parece ser. E que Zeus ou as mechas os protejam! **

**Beta: Mishelly Aloisio**

**Observação: Só terá dez capítulos nada mais e nada menos. Vamos parar de escrever e começar o babado. **

**Capitulo 3**

**Santa mecha: Aliados, inimigos e meio termo.**

**Em algum lugar no espaço...**

O pai de Ivan estava a meio caminho da Terra. Tinha falado com Ramsés sobre a sua ida para o planeta Terra, pois além de rever o seu filho caçula e colocar tudo no seu eixo, ou seja, cumprir com o acordo de dar o seu filho mais novo, ao seu novo senhor, Ramsés.

Sabia o que Orion havia feito e se os relatos dos seus espiões estivessem certos, teria mais problemas do que imaginava, antes da primeira fuga do caçula e com essa segunda fuga tramada com seres inferiores, que influenciaram as decisões do mais novo a qual estava aceitando de bom grado ser um acordo de rendição.

Só que...

Primeiro, tinha problemas com Ramsés, por conta do trato mal feito. Segundo, a maldita resistência humana que era contra tudo e todos, esses são os seus maiores inimigos. E por último, a investida do filho mais velho contra os seus planos, sem contar aquele a qual é deus do submundo onde seu filho mais velho procurou abrigo. Muitos problemas que terá uma única solução, um casamento entre o seu caçula e Ramsés.

-x-

**Na Terra, precisamente, na Itália.**

Reina Kamiki Ravinelli poderia ser qualquer pessoa no mundo, mas para sua alegria ou não, tudo caiu por terra ao descobrir por acaso, que é meio alienígena. Seus pais não conseguiram mentir e nem conseguiram mais contato com a filha após revelar a verdade, mas eles sabiam que Reina ainda continuava a administrar os negócios da família. Como? Nem eles sabiam explicar o motivo dela ainda estar à frente do acordo com os italianos.

Reina entrou no hotel onde estava hospedada e assim que adentrou no quarto, caiu na cama e tentou fechar os olhos para esquecer do mundo. Porém, a breve sensação de que alguém a observa mexia consigo e sem sair da comodidade da cama falou com o intruso, não tão intruso.

- Veio saber mais? – questionou a italiana. **(N/A: como ela não tinha nacionalidade na ficha escolhi a italiana e a dona da ficha concordou.)**

- Claro. – falou a figura entre a cortina que dividia o quarto do roupeiro.

- Olha não é que eu goste de ser espiã por acaso, mas vamos dizer que estou fazendo isso porque considerando os fatos, nem eles e nem vocês são melhores que nenhuma pessoa comum.

- Olha quem fala... – como se a italiana fosse uma pessoa comum.

- Eu já falei que não ia me meter em briga de gigantes, mas eles são loucos. – expressou a sua opinião levantando da cama e tirando os sapatos, os jogando em qualquer lugar do quarto. – Se eles encontrarem mesmo Ivan, a situação ficara feia para ambos os lados e que lado...

- Como assim? – falou a pessoa escondida. – No último relatório você não comentou nada comigo a respeito...

- E você me deixou falar? – levantou a sobrancelha, fitando entre o tecido. – Veio aqui, pegou os papeis e foi atrás da ruiva sem peito.

- Val não é mulher.

- Val?! – sorriu e sentou no centro da cama o fitando, pois agora conhecia um pouco sobre o misterioso homem. – Me diga senhor, eu não posso falar o meu nome, mas meu mestre quer saber de tudo que rola por ai, o que afinal eu estou fazendo nessa rede de espionagem?

- Só tentando colocar tudo em ordem. – sentiu o celular vibrar no bolso da calça. – Tipo, tem forças superiores, para ser mais preciso Deuses que não querem que certos seres invasores entrem no nosso território. E você é uma aliada imprescindível para a nossa revanche.

- Ok meu chefe! Amanhã vamos fazer uma reunião e pelo que entendi vamos atacar novamente Ramsés e parece que tem uma investida a uma mulher chamada Saori Kido.

O celular vibrava na calça do individuo e ainda tinha mais essa informação.

- Amanhã me ligue assim que terminar a reunião. – falou a pessoa escondida.

- Ok senhor capitão! – bateu continência e percebeu que o rapaz havia sumido do seu quarto. – Que coisa!

Reina tem 21 anos, italiana, de cabelos violeta liso na altura dos ombros, repartidos de lado, olhos acinzentados, seios médios, corpo esguio por volta de 1,60 de altura e pesa 56 quilos. Meio alienígena e meio terráquea, tentava encontrar o seu lugar ajudando aquele estranho homem que invadiu a sua vida, lhe contando quem era quem.

-x-

**Em algum lugar da Índia...**

Rennally Castro Pappucci estava admirada como os humanos conseguiam continuar suas vidas mesmo sabendo que houve uma invasão há pouco tempo. Parou de pensar nisso e entrou numa ruela indo de encontro com o seu mentor, ou melhor, com o loiro que lhe contou sobre a sua vida passada, que agora trabalhava indiretamente para ele e para Ramsés.

- Espero que seja alguma boa nova. – falou a voz máscula assim que a viu.

- Vamos entrando. – falou a belga abrindo a porta da casa.

Os dois entraram em uma casa humilde, onde ambos se reuniam para trocar informações e lá dentro se sentaram um de frente para o outro. O loiro percebeu algo e isso o deixou meio apreensivo com a conversa de última hora.

- Soube que Areta é mesmo meio humana. – falou a belga. – Pelo jeito temos que tê-la ao nosso lado o mais rápido...

- Não. – falou o loiro. – Deixe-a.

- Mas ela vai entrar na briga?

- Escute. Sua missão é simplesmente entrar, o que você conseguiu com louvor. Espiar, algo que esta no seu sangue. E por último sair antes que a situação fique pior. E no caso dessa Areta, ela terá que escolher o seu destino.

- Mas Radamanthys.

- Sem mais Rennally. Eu tenho mais uma espiã no lado da revolução ou algo do gênero que aqueles idiotas fazem. Tenho outro espião do lado dos humanos. E tudo deve sair como nos planos dos deuses.

- Fala de Hades?

- Falo dos deuses em geral.

- Então Atena sabe de algo?

- Vamos ao que realmente interessa. – mudou de assunto imediatamente.

- Bem as informações são vagas, mas pelo que ouvi, Ramsés falou mesmo com o pai de Orion e ele vira pessoalmente para Terra. Pelos dados, se isso acontecer creio que tudo deve estar em ordem.

- Ou seja?

- Ramsés pode ser o nosso aliado, se conseguirmos convencer você sabe quem a casar com ele. A revolução dos humanos é o problema, mas se a elite estiver junta para lutar contra o pai de Orion, creio que...

- Não temos tempo. – falou o inglês. – Ivan tem outro plano e isso só vai piorar a situação, porque são três grupos e cada um com um ideal.

- Então?

- Faça a sua parte e depois me envie os relatórios como sempre fez.

- Como queira.

Rennally viu o juiz sair da casinha humilde e ficou mais um tempo no local pensando. A situação estava ficando muito complicada. Será que a outra pessoa tinha essas informações? Talvez não. Pode ser que o único que o tenha, é o loiro.

- Complicado. – falou por fim se levantando e ganhando as ruas.

Rennally é Belga, tem 21 anos e após o telefonema dos pais pedindo que fosse urgente para o Japão falar com um rapaz, tudo havia mudado. Ou talvez nem tanto. Sua história de vida antes da Terra foi um choque, mas mesmo assim não deixou de amar os seus pais e nem os humanos. Contudo, a situação parecia um pesadelo que um dia acabaria assim que acordasse.

De altura mediana, corpo bem definido, cabelo levemente ondulado – na altura dos ombros e negros –, olhos claros da cor do mel. Pele bronzeada por ficar exposta ao sol, mas cora com facilidade e isso chamou a atenção de Ramsés. Ele estranhou a súbita aparição dela em uma das invasões dos humanos meio alienígenas. Entretanto a esperteza em lidar com uns assuntos, a qual o senhor daquele local não daria nem em um milhão de anos, a fez deixá-la no grupo.

Após andar muito, chegou à entrada da montanha que levava a uma das entradas do QG de Ramsés. Levou um susto ao vê-lo com cara de poucos amigos logo ali.

- Rennally! – falou o alienígena.

- Senhor. – ficou apreensiva a belga.

- Você vai ensinar a Areta a pilotar Alfa.

- Eu?!

- Sim. – fitou a mecha da belga. – Quem melhor do que você para ensinar o básico para minha filha. – ela estranhou a fala de Ramsés. – Após a reunião que vamos ter quero que você fale com ela. Afinal são mulheres.

A belga não soube o que dizer, mas o jeito foi aceitar. Essa seria a oportunidade de ter um tipo de comunicação com a única meio humana, além de si naquele lugar.

-x-

**Itália**

Reina deu uma leve cochilada e acordou um pouco disposta. Ficou pensando naquele nome, Saori. E o segundo, nome Kido não lhe era estranho, mas de onde tinha saído aquele nome nada incomum na sua vida?

- Vamos ao trabalho. – relendo o último contrato e colocando tudo em dia antes de ir para o covil dos revolucionários. – Hum...

Parou de ler e ficou observando o nada. Revolucionários malucos, isso sim. Como eles poderiam querer destruir um mundo tão lindo, por conta de uma vingança maluca. Ainda por cima, ir contra quem os trouxesse para esse lindo planeta.

- Pessoal totalmente maluco.

Falou sozinha, não entendendo como os outros seguiam a ordem daquela maluca. Riu um pouco e recordou de Mary, a quem tentava acabar com os revolucionários. Será que ela é aliada de alguém? Ou trabalhava para alguém?

- SANTOS LINDOS! – gritou e tapou a boca com medo que alguém tivesse ouvido.

Revirou uns arquivos no computador portátil e viu de onde vinha o nome Kido.

- Eu sabia.

Viu o nome e quase teve um ataque cardíaco.

- O tal do Saga é um dos representantes da família Kido. – coçou o queixo. – E ele é bonitão... E será que tem o telefone dele...

Procurou na agenda profissional da empresa dos pais.

- Preciso avisá-los... Opa! – levantou deixando a agenda de lado. – Como vou explicar isso? – andou de um lado para o outro da sala. – Tipo, olha senhor Saga, a família Kido corre perigo porque têm alienígenas e deuses querendo alguma coisa que eu não sei, mas não se preocupe porque sou espiã de um cara misterioso e tenho um robô de nome Angélica e posso ajudá-los.

Andou de um lado para o outro rindo do que acabou de dizer e pegou a agenda.

- Ligar ou não ligar é a questão.

-x-

**Santuário.**

Becky estava dentro da mecha esperando pelos dois cavaleiros. Miro e o outro estava quieto em um canto, quieto até demais foi o que pensou o aquariano que se aproximou do escorpiano.

- Miro? – Kamus o viu levantar o rosto, mas não via os olhos por conta da franja.

- Hum?!

- Tem certeza que quer mesmo fazer isso?

- Claro. – a voz estava muito pastosa.

- Eu apoio essa sua idéia maluca, mas vê se não faz besteira, do tipo apertar botões que não deve.

- Preocupação agora não adianta Ka. – deu um meio sorriso. – Naquele dia pedi para que me deixasse cuidar do seu pupilo, mas você fez do seu jeito.

-... – aquelas palavras foram golpe baixo.

- Eu estou fazendo o passeio, porque acho que é o certo a se fazer.

- Eu...

- Ok! – falou Mary. – Chega de namorar, vamos colocá-los em Bumblebbe.

O francês ia reclamar, mas ficou calado ao ver os dois cavaleiros sendo levados como um saco de batatas pela russa e pelo americano.

-x-

**Dentro da mecha. **

Cada um dos cavaleiros foi colocado em uma cadeira. Mary sorriu e chegou perto do cavaleiro.

- Sabe loirinha. – viu que ele ainda esta atento aos fatos que estavam acontecendo a sua volta. – Espero que o seu passeio seja confortável, porque a maioria dos que fazem a primeira viagem são crianças, velhotes como vocês morrem na primeira fase.

- Mary! – repreendeu, o americano. – É mentira Shaka.

- Ok! – a russa deu um meio sorriso. – Divirtam-se!

-x-

**Dentro de Bumblebee.**

Tudo estava escuro. Miro abriu os olhos, sentiu abaixo de seu corpo a grama verde um pouco alta e o céu limpo com algumas nuvens ao longe. Sentou-se e viu o virginiano mais a frente sentado de costas para si.

- Shaka! – o viu fitar vermelho.

- Fique ai. – falou o indiano.

- Como? – não entendeu, o escorpiano.

- Eu falei fique ai.

- Ora! Me dê uma razão para não ir ai?

- Já olhou as suas roupas?

Abaixou o olhar, o grego, e se viu nu, sua reação foi rir com vontade da cara do outro. Levantou-se e mesmo a contra gosto do indiano, o ajudou a levantar.

- Maluco. – falou Shaka.

- Somos homens seu besta. – sorriu. – Já vi você nu quando isso ai. – apontou para as partes baixas do loiro. – Era pintinho. – riu mais.

Shaka não gostou, mas parou de pensar na sua nudez quando o grego olhava a imensidão em que estavam, assim que parou de ri. Os dois tinham que tirar o chapéu, assim que sentiram os fios picarem o seu corpo e pararem naquele lindo lugar.

Um cutucão no cabelo.

- Miro não puxa o meu cabelo. – falou o indiano.

- Eu não estou mexendo nele. – o grego estava mais a frente do virginiano.

- Que...! – virou-se. - ZEUS! – gritou alto. – UMA MENINA!

O loiro escondeu a sua nudez, a menina chorou alto e o escorpiano se abaixou mesmo sobre protesto do loiro. Alisou os cabelos castanhos e deduziu.

- Becky! – a viu confirmar e puxou uma mecha de cabelo do cavaleiro fazendo de bigode. – Olha Shaka é a Becky. Mas porque você esta pequena?

- Coelo. – falou a menina de cinco anos. – Coelo. – apontou para longe.

- Olha vamos... – fitou o indiano. – Shaka? Você esta sumindo...

-x-

**No primeiro templo.**

Mallos foi a cozinha e viu o americano no comando do fogão do ariano, quando ia falar com Etheniel, uma pessoa ficou em seu caminho. O olhar do cavaleiro não era um dos melhores e nem poderia ser, ao ver aquele anel no dedo do chinês.

- Então o putinho estrangeiro esta invadindo território do meu amado...

- Meu nome é Mallos. – falou o chinês. – Eu ainda não sei o seu nome, mas nunca o chamei de nomes pejorativos e nem faltei com o respeito. Exijo pelo menos uma conversa amistosa.

- Certo. – debochou. – O putinho tem nome e ainda...

Um soco certeiro no nariz.

O americano acompanhou a conversa sem se intrometer, afinal o chinês sabia se defender muito bem. E olha que o errado foi o cavaleiro de prata, que chegou com ignorância com o outro.

- Seu...! – tentou se levantar, mas uma sombra o impediu o sentando numa cadeira e colocando gelo na cara dele.

- Mallos. – falou o americano. – Vai namorar. – viu o chinês sair pisando duro. – E você senhor encrenca, fica ai porque depois que eu terminar de assar aquilo ali, vejo se quebrou algo.

- Hum?!

- Meu melhor piloto e você quer vê-lo furioso. – falou mexendo a panela sendo observado pelo cavaleiro. – Mallos tem um soco poderoso e ainda por cima não deve ser confrontado.

- E por que esta me dizendo isso?

- Eu sei. – colocou tudo numa travessa e verificou o nariz do cavaleiro. – Ele não quebrou nada. – riu. – Você esta mesmo procurando encrenca com ele e com o seu ex.

- Fala como se fosse um Deus e o conhecesse muito bem.

- Quem sabe.

- Conhecesse o muito bem?!

- É como se eu fosse um Deus.

Brendo não soube o que dizer, mas tinha percebido algo estranho no americano. O cosmo dele é muito diferente dos outros. Por exemplo, Ophelia tem um cosmo protetor como uma mãe que protege os seus filhos. Mallos um cosmo vingativo uma hora e em outra doce como se lutasse contra algo do passado.

Becky tem um cosmo divertido como se nada pudesse sair errado mesmo saindo errado. Mary tem um cosmo agressivo como se todo mundo fosse fazer mal a ela, só de falar consigo. Ivan tem um cosmo incógnito.

Já Etheniel é um cosmo grandioso, mas que se esconde de um perigo como se ao libertar o seu cosmo algo pudesse fazer mal a si e aos amigos. Percebeu isso após analisar o seu adversário e os amigos deles. Pensando bem, não ia desistir do sagitariano, mas tinha que tomar cuidado com esses cosmos.

-x-

**Dentro de Bumblebee.**

Miro não viu mais o virginiano e fitou Becky que pegou sua mão o levando para ver o coelho adiante. O cavaleiro deixou ser levado e sentiu que assim que chegou a um campo de relva baixa e um rio raso, percebeu que suas mãos ficaram pequenas... Olhou seu reflexo no rio e se viu pequeno, talvez algum ano mais novo que a japonesa.

- Coelo. – apontou a pequena japonesa.

- Coelo. – falou o grego rindo da sua fala infantil.

- Cenora. – mostrou ao cavaleiro uma cenoura roxa estranha.

- Cenora?! – a pegou e deu aos coelhos roxos.

- Bunitu.

- É.

Os dois deram comida aos coelhos que cheiraram os dois e comiam a cenoura estranha que veio de não sei onde. Miro se deixou levar pela magia daquele lugar quando viu Becky feliz correndo na direção de um homem enorme e nu que apareceu do nada.

- Papa! – falou feliz a japonesa. – Papa!

- Becky. – o homem a chamou se ajoelhando e a abraçando. – Minha pequena Becky.

O escorpiano ficou amuado e ia dar meia voltando quando...

- Miro. – o homem o chamou. – Vem cá. – voltou-se para os dois e se aproximou. – Houve algo?

- Você é pai de Becky? – questionou.

- Sou o pai dela. – falou o homem e pegou a mão do cavaleiro. – E seu pai também se você quiser.

- Eu quero!

-x-

**Templo de Áries.**

- Hum?! – expressou-se a irlandesa.

- Aconteceu algo com o Miro? – perguntou Kamus que parecia chiclete perto da ruiva.

- Não. – visualizou os batimentos dele e a expressão do cavaleiro. – Ele esta bem, mesmo ainda agitado. – podia-se ver os pés e mãos se mexendo freneticamente. – Só que Shaka esta voltando a si. Ele não conseguiu.

- EU SABIA. – gritou a russa. – A loira não ia conseguir ficar muito tempo. – levantou-se e foi até a cozinha gritando. - ETHENIEL VOCÊ ME DEVE UNS DOIS MIL PORQUE APOSTOU NA LOIRA AZEDA.

- Mallos. – chamou a ruiva. – Poderia ir pegar Shaka com um cavaleiro. – Mary fez uma aposta com o americano e talvez até com a japonesa, porque os três não paravam de conversar sobre dinheiro, pensou a irlandesa.

- Claro. – virou-se para o brasileiro. – Você vem comigo?

- Vamos. – se prontificou Aldebaran

Aioros estranhou que seu namorado não o chamou, mas viu uma figura sair da cozinha indo para a arena. Ia comentar algo, mas deixou isso de lado, por enquanto. Já na arena, Aldebaran percebeu que havia acontecido algo, mas relevou porque não era de sua conta, foi no mecha pegou o virginiano que parecia meio perdido.

- Bebe um pouco. – falou o chinês. – É água. – tremendo bebeu alguns goles e fitou o grego que ainda estava conectado. – Sempre há uma primeira vez para ser desconectado de um mecha. – falou o chinês. – Eu fui sete vezes, mas não desisti.

- Fala assim... – doía tudo. – Porque você... recebeu treinamento...

- É melhor descansar. – talvez seja orgulho ferido, pensou o chinês.

-x-

**Dentro de Bumblebee.**

Abraçou aquele homem e sentiu como se fosse puxado para dentro de algo maior. Abriu os olhos e viu Becky do jeitinho que ele é hoje, com aquele macacão e o tal homem vestido com o mesmo macacão.

- Bem vindo Miro! – falou a japonesa. – Fala algo Bee.

- Bem vindo Miro. – a voz parecia mecânica.

-x-

**Templo de Áries. **

Aliviada por um dos cavaleiros ter conseguido entrar no mecha, visualizou as informações. Notou que o grego ainda tremia as mãos e pernas, mas os movimentos eram involuntários porque para ele, era com se os utilizasse.

- Miro? Becky? – chamou por um dos dois.

-x-

**Dentro de Bumblebee.**

Miro viu os outros, mas de um ponto mais alto.

- Quer tentar mexer algo? – questionou a japonesa.

- Posso? – sorriu a vendo concordar. – Mas como... – o homem se aproximou dele e pegou seu rosto, mas o cavaleiro se afastou num movimento brusco.

- Bee tem que ver sua memória. – ela mostrou o que ele ia fazer. – Deixe-o fazer isso. – encostou a testa na dele e fechou os olhos. – Depois ele ira fazer isso. – ele a abraçou pelas costas e todos viram quando Bumblebee se mexeu, levantando se. – Agora é sua vez.

Seguiu as instruções da amiga japonesa e fez como pedido. Encostou sua testa na dele e fechou os olhos. Sentiu como se ambos fossem um, ao abrir os olhos mexeu as mãos e sentiu o rapaz de nome Bee o segurar na cintura num abraço colocando a cabeça no seu ombro.

- Miro? Becky? – chamou por um dos dois.

- Ophelia. – falou Miro.

- Então é você que esta pilotando. – falou a irlandesa. – Como se sente ai?

- Estranho, mas é divertido. – sorriu. – Ainda não quebrei nada. – lembrou do aquariano. - Será que posso voar? – sempre que via os mechas pousando, imaginava como seria voar.

- Bem...

'_Preparando mecanismo para vôo. ' _falou uma voz mecânica.

- Becky? – o escorpiano a fitou com medo.

- É sistema de vôo amigo. – não ia parar mesmo que pudesse, afinal era um desejo do grego e o mecha ia fazê-lo, pois é assim que funciona. - É como andar de bicicleta.

- Mas eu não aprendi a andar de biciCLETA...

'_Sistema operando em modo mecha. Deseja passar para modo piloto?'_

Bumblebee estava a meio metro do chão planado.

- Ele deseja. – falou a japonesa.

- Eu... – tentou organizar a fala, mas pensou como se fazia nos filmes que viu.

- Segure-se. – sorriu divertida quando começaram a subir.

-x-

**Entrada do santuário. **

O soldado estava levando uma jovem até a primeira casa, quando ambos viram Bumblebee ganhando os céus. A jovem de dezoito anos, cabelos castanhos escuros, lisos na altura da cintura bem desfiados com uma franja, pele bem clara, magra, altura mediana e de olhos azuis acinzentados, fitou o céu.

- Então é aqui. – falou a também japonesa.

- Falou algo senhorita Sakura Hanazawa? – questionou o soldado.

- Sim. – voltou-se para o soldado. – Você vai mesmo me levar para ver Mion ou vai me fazer andar por horas?

- É Shion senhorita.

- Tanto faze, se é Macarrion ou Chione ou Lion. Eu quero falar com ele.

-x-

**Em algum lugar do mar.**

Miro se divertia voando a Grécia pelo mar. Parecia um sonho. Pegou na água do mar e sentiu a sensação de molhado quando ia fazer o retorno, uma luz se acendeu. O momento de alegria acabou quando rapidamente a japonesa puxou Bee fazendo-a voltar a ser o piloto. A luz piscava em vermelho.

- Salve Becky! – falou uma voz e apareceu na frente dos dois que estavam em Bumblebee, uma mecha. – A traidora da revolução.

- Olha quem fala. – rebateu a japonesa vendo o sensor de armas.

- Presente para você japinha traidora.

O impacto foi forte bem na mochila.

-x-

**No santuário.**

- Mas... – Ophelia sentiu o gosto de sangue e tudo parou de funcionar.

- Ophelia?! – o canceriano foi ajudá-la.

- Etheniel. – o italiano odiou quando ela chamou pelo americano. – Etheniel...

- Será que não se pode cozinhar... Ophelia? – correu para o encontro dela. - O que houve minha querida?

- O sistema fechou. – estava tonta e viu o canceriano se afastar com ódio no rosto.

- Reinicie e use tudo. – virou-se para os cavaleiros procurando pelos outros. – Mallos. Mary. – fitou Shura que o olhou feio.

- Deu errado. – a russa veio com cara de poucos amigos como se tivesse interrompido algo muito importante. - O que foi? – perguntou Mary.

- Entrei. – falou a irlandesa. – Becky? Você...

- Ataque... – ouviu a voz dela fraca de Becky. – Energia... extra... destruída... ferida... assumindo... novo... piloto...

- Que? Novo piloto? – falou a irlandesa. – Ele não pode assumir a menos que... – um novo piloto só assume quando o outro estava debilitado então era por isso que a conexão caiu. – Vou te ajudar. – todos viram quando os fios saíram do chão e se conectaram a irlandesa. – Conexão com Asthey.

'_Atenção conexão a longa distancia pode provocar perda direta de energia. Deseja continuar?'_

- Continue. – falou firme e forte mesmo sabendo que poderia morrer no processo.

A frase falada pelo comando de voz deixou tanto o canceriano apreensivo quanto o capricorniano. Ambos tinham que ter uma seria conversa sobre a ruiva e saber que alegria era aquela toda do americano ao falar com a irlandesa.

- Mary... – o americano a viu confirmar que ia partir de encontro com a japonesa.

- Eu vou. – falou o chinês. – Tarot tem uma cadeira reserva.

- Ophelia peça a Tarot que disponibilize a cadeira reserva. – falou ao americano. – Você tem pouco tempo nela. – nunca gostou de cadeiras reserva e nem de que seus pilotos a usassem. - Cadeiras reserva não são boas para pilotar e tem aquele problema.

- Pode deixar.

- Ophelia peça a Kriska que se prepare.

- Passando as instruções e preparando para voar. – falou fazendo mais de uma função, a irlandesa.

- É seguro. – falou o sagitariano preocupado com a última fala do americano.

- Meu melhor piloto é Mallos. – falou Etheniel. – Creio que nada e nem ninguém possa pará-lo.

- Falo da segurança dele e não dele voltar...

- Acredite em mim Aioros. – viu os dois entrarem no banheiro do ariano. – Eu estou no comando e nada vai sair errado. Vou trazer Miro de volta são e salvo e meus melhores pilotos também. – voltou-se para a irlandesa. – Ophelia não se desgaste demais.

- Afirmativo. – seus olhos estavam vermelhos. – Asthy pronta para voar e partindo para o destino traçado pelos últimos dados de Bumblebbe.

-x-

**Em algum lugar no meio do oceano.**

Bumblebbe estava parado em modo defensivo, enquanto o outro mecha tentava romper a proteção de cosmo temporária.

**Dentro de Bumblebee.**

Becky tinha se ferido e estava no chão sentido fortes dores, a mochila extra de energia tinha sido destruída no ataque covarde. Agora só tinha energia para uma pessoa. Bee a olhava sem poder fazer nada e ainda precisava de um piloto. Miro estava ao seu lado querendo ajudar.

- Pilote Miro. – falou a japonesa.

- Mas como? - a questionou.

- Estou fraca e não tem energia para nos dois. – falou mais baixo. – Estou entrando em estado de coma induzido para que você pilote.

- Mas você esta bem? Ou melhor, vamos ficar bem?

- Talvez...

Ela fechou os olhos e o cavaleiro olhou Bee que o esperava.

- Vai doer? – questionou-o.

- Vamos ver. – foi tudo que falou ao iniciar o modo novo piloto.

-x-

**No santuário.**

Aioria estava ficando impaciente com a demora de Etheniel em se trocar. Mallos e Mary tinham saído a pouco tempo e Ophelia pilotava a distancia Asthy. Sentindo que algo não estava certo foi ao quarto onde o americano estava se trocando e ao entrar... Etheniel estava sentado na cama com a respiração rápida, dava para ver pelo peitoral subindo de descendo rapidamente, seu rosto estava abaixado.

- Niel?! – aproximou-se receoso, o leonino.

- Oria...

- Você esta bem?

- Dói.

- Onde? – não obtendo resposta colocou a mão no rosto do outro. – Você esta queimando em febre... – viu o levantar o rosto. – Seus olhos.

-x-

**Na sala do templo de Áries. **

Mu não tinha gostado da invasão ao seu templo, mas por uma boa causa estava tolerando aquela avalanche de pessoas. Tinha notado que o americano sabia cozinhar bem, pelo menos não ia cozinhar para todos os cavaleiros de ouro. Notou que um soldado trazia uma jovem para seu templo. Os esperou na entrada.

- Mestre Mu, peço passagem para levar a senhorita Sakura para ver Mestre Shion. – falou o soldado.

- Não será necessário, pois ele se encontra nesse templo. – fitou a jovem. – Bom dia! O que a traz a Grécia senhorita Sakura?

- Bom dia! – cumprimentou a jovem vendo o soldado voltar aos seus afazeres. – Um rapaz de nome Sirene... Não. Corneta... Não... Soneta...

- Sorento?

- Isso Soneto. – falou errado o nome do marina.

- Sorento. – a corrigiu.

- Ele pediu para falar com Chione.

- Shion.

- Isso mesmo que eu falei. - fitou o ariano.

- Sobre...?

– É assunto particular. – gostou das pintinhas dele. - Poderia vê-lo?

Contudo a correria para ver que manifestação de cosmo no quarto do ariano mudou o foco da conversa. Aioros entrou no quarto e viu o seu irmão sendo segurado pelo americano.

- Irmão. – falou um preocupado sagitariano.

- Você não vai levá-lo. – falou o americano olhando o sagitariano com ódio. – Ele é meu, Orion.

- SE ASFASTA! – alertou o leonino ao ver o cosmo crescendo de Etheniel.

Aioros só não foi acertado pelo poderoso cosmo, porque Dohko o pegou, pulou e se escondeu atrás da parede antes de ver a porta e uma parede voar pelos ares. Mu ficou pálido quando viu tamanho poder, juntamente com a japonesa. Saori e Shion se aproximaram cautelosos.

- Etheniel. – chamou pelo americano, a deusa.

- Mande ele se afastar de nós. – falou furioso o americano segurando o leonino.

- Ele quem? – questionou o grande mestre.

- Orion. – respondeu o americano.

- Ele não é Orion. – falou o leonino. – Etheniel você esta com febre...

- Eu estou bem. – falou o americano o fitando. – Orion não vai tirar você de mim nunca mais.

Aioria agora estava encrencado porque o americano estava com febre e delirando achando que o seu irmão Aioros é Orion. Já ele é Ivan, isso ia dar sérios problemas...

- Etheniel eu sou Aioria não se lembra? – falou o leonino querendo trazer a razão a ele.

- Não. – negou e a febre aumentava. – Ele esta o enganando. – o cosmo começou a se descontrolar. – Orion quer nos separar igual aquela vez que eu cuidei de você quando ele nos deixou...

- Como assim? – ficou curioso.

- Não se lembra? – o leonino negou para ver qual seria a revelação. – Não se lembra de nada?

- Não.

- Orion veio para o meu planeta pedir ajuda, alguns dias depois trouxe você, mas parecia que alguém tinha feito uma lavagem cerebral. – olhou para a porta e continuou. – Eu cuidei de você porque me apaixonei pelo seu sorriso e deixei minha obrigação para ficar com você.

- Obrigação?

- Sim. Eu ia me casar com uma deusa. – fitou o leonino. – Esqueceu que eu sou um deus por isso tenho os olhos vermelhos.

-x-

**Dentro de Bumblebee.**

Miro sentia como se seu corpo fosse ser dividido ao meio. Bee tentava abrir a mente do escorpiano, mas como são muitas lembranças a situação estava difícil. Pois normalmente aos poucos os mechas percebiam as lembranças dos pilotos já que se iniciava o treinamento ainda muito novo, contudo quando se é mais velho é quase nulo que o piloto sobreviva a todo o processo.

'_Alerta. Novo piloto não suportando transferência. '_

- Continue. –forçou a voz, o grego.

'_Ainda em 15% e fazendo a conexão'_

- Continue...

'_Preparando autodestruição caso piloto não consiga suportar a transferência. '_

**Continua...**

* * *

**Nota: **Ae! Sim é presente de ano novo. Feliz 2013! E de aniversário mega adiantado. Sim porque dia 28 é meu aniversário e estou dando esse lindo capítulo a vocês.

Vamos comentar sobre a fanfic... Sim há deuses nessa fanfic, de outro planeta e não é só um. Sim, a história de Mary não bate com a Etheniel porque cada um tem sua versão. Sim, eu quero matar vocês do coração, mas pelo menos coloquei três personagens na trama. Sim, Hades sabe demais assim como outros deuses da Terra.

Sim, eu sei quem vai ficar com quem, ou seja, os pares além da minha Beta Mi que será revelado no seu devido tempo. Sim, vai sobrar cavaleiros, mas depois arrumamos mulheres ou homens para eles em votação. Ninguém vai ficar sozinho ou chupando dedo. Vai ter mais revelações e novidades que nem eu nem Mi iremos contar.

Sim, acabei de escrever e até o próximo capítulo.

Beijos para todos que comentaram ou não.

* * *

**Respondendo...**

**Hikari Nemuru – **Ae! Ela apareceu. Passou no TTC? Eita! Sei bem o que falta de inspiração, mas vamos ao comentário... Eu entendo o problema do FFnet. Ainda bem que não, mas assim que souber vai ser ruim. Becky e Deba não nasceram uma pra outro como casal, mas como amigos sim. Aioros é fofuxo imagina ele com ciúmes, vamos ver isso em breve. Espera só o que eu e minha beta resolvemos aprontar com esses três. E sobre o Yuri ainda tem muito problemas pela frente. E até a próxima. Beijos!

**Black Scorpio no Nyx – **Vamos saber dessas questões no meio da trama amiga. Talvez Shurinha esteja gostando dela, mas o beijo seja mesmo para comprovar ou não. Kkkkkkk. Ainda vai ter mais coisinhas que eu e minha beta estamos aprontando. Somos malvadas. Kkkkkkkkk. Verá quem é o feliz proprietário do passeio. Shura terá seu nomento fofuxo também espere e verá porque só um leva a mina para viver feliz para sempre. Aguarde mais e mais capítulos e beijos!

**Elhienn Hovercast – **Sem problema com relação a demais, mas que bom que voltouuuuuuuu. Adoro essa dedicação de Harpia com Radamanthys porque é aquele espectro leal e que ninguém – nem eu – vê como Yaoi. Uahuahua. Escrevi besteira, mas voltando... Minos vai perder feio mesmo por esses e inúmeros outros motivos e acho o que falta nele é gentileza e ser como Radamanthys. Vamos ver se fica mesmo esse Yuri ou é só uma amizade colorida. Eu também queria comer macarronada na próxima ele nos chamará e espero que a amizade deles não se desfaça por conta do amor entre uma mesma mulher. Vamos esperar. E tem muita coisa para acontece, espere e vera. Beijos e até...

**Felisbela – **Vou responder uma em duas, ou seja, o primeiro e o segundo capítulo aqui. Vamos lá. Oi menina! Sim, os personagens vão aparecer aos poucos e ela deu o ar de sua graça assim como os outros que iram aparecer em breve. Sim é o Ikki e vamos devagar com as cenas românticas com os dois porque ele é mais velho que ela é tem muita coisa para ser comentada ao logo do fanfic. Beijos e espere pela história de Maria que vai ser legal. Até...

**Victor – **Oi gato! Eu desculpo a demora já que você comentou bem vamos à resposta... Esses dois ainda vão dar o que falar, pois o amor de Ophelia que cada um tem vai se manifestar do seu jeitinho. Até que fim alguém deu o braço a torcer, mas não espere que eles vão ficar em paz para sempre. Oria e Niel têm carinha que são irmãos desde pequenos. Kkkkkk esqueci que Deba é também igual a Rada. Kkkkk. Beijos!

**Pure-Petit Cat** – Oi! Ainda bem que os alienígenas são meios malucos para que a trama sai a da rotinha. Uhauahuhua. Espero que Minos tome cuidado para não se magoar. Coitado do juiz! Oros é fofuxo mesmo. Ophelia não vai pra o lado negro da força, mas creio que ela vai ficar com uma personalidade mais forte e decidida que antes que estava meio confusa. Deba é sempre fofo com todos e sempre o vejo com aquele que se pode contar. Kkkkkkkkkkkk, Coitado de Shaka! Isso deve ser uma amizade das longas sem yaoi proque tem demais aqui. Uhauhauha. Agora temos que arrumar um namorado para Ophelia ou vamos ver qual ela ira escolher. O nosso amado leonino ganhou um irmão. Todo mundo vai ficar meio esquecido nessa fanfic até o nosso Niel. Será mesmo que é Yuri? Vamos ver no que vai dar Saori e Mary. Vamos ver agora se vai dar tudo certinho no passeio. Beijos!

**Lecka-chan – **Ela voltouuuuuuu. Ai! Vixe! Espero que tudo de certo para você ficar livre de vez. Boa sorte por ai! Bem disponha e qualquer coisa é só escrever viu agora que tem o meu e-mail. Renna ira aparecer em breve. Ramsés foi um nome aleotario do Word, pois escolhi a letra R e fui escrenvedo até que o Word começou a corrigir, foi a mesma coisa de Brendo. Kkkkkkkkkk. Espere e verá aonde ela ira se meter. Espera o par dela é Saga? Hum... Ainda não decidir os pares, mas acho que talvez ela vá para ele. Não odeie a Ophelia. Eu tenho namorado e sei mais ou menos o que a bichinha esta vivendo, pois menos namorado o assédio é foda, estou usando vários elementos para construir ela e estou gostando do resultado. Qualquer coisa chamo e digo o mesmo. Beijos!

**Jules Heartilly – **É mesmo Minos não tem boas intenções, mas vamos ver no que vai dar isso. O casal fofuxo Mallos e Aioros. Acho que Máscara tem um leve problema com relações amorosas por isso ele é desse jeito, mas tudo vai ser superado até a partida de coração do nosso amado espanhol. Quem sabe... Talvez... Aguarde o próximo capítulo e beijos!


	4. Capítulo 4

**Santa mecha: Aliados, inimigos e meio termo.**

**Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a Kurumada além dos respectivos meios... Como já sabem é uma fic sem fins lucrativos e toda aquela história que estamos cansados de ler.**

**Resumo: Depois de saber da existência de alienígenas entre nós, os cavaleiros reunirão os aliados, conhecerão os inimigos e descobrirão que tem gente que não sai de cima do muro. Na segunda parte da saga, novos personagens irão aparecer e preparem-se, porque nada é o que realmente parece. E que Zeus ou as mechas os protejam! **

**Beta: Mishelly Aloisio**

**Observação: Só terá dez capítulos nada mais e nada menos. Vamos parar de escrever e começar o babado. **

**Capitulo 4**

**Santa mecha: Aliados, inimigos e meio termo.**

**Santuário. **

Etheniel fitava o leonino como se o que falava, fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. Aioria tentava acreditar que o americano era um deus e tinha aqueles olhos vermelhos fogo porque era um deus. Não só ele, mas todos que ouviam a conversa.

**Na sala de estar. **

Ophelia sentiu o cosmo do americano e soube por alto que ele tinha enlouquecido, já que quem contou isso foi Kiki que distorceu metade do que ouviu e do que não ouviu. Com medo do que ele poderia fazer, falou com Mary porque na sua cabeça a russa, sabia. E foi em cheio.

- Não se preocupe Ophelia. – falou a russa. – Ele esta melhor do que você pode imaginar.

- Tem certeza? – queria saber a irlandesa.

- Eu tinha comentado com Becky e isso vale para você e para Mallos, a qual abriu o canal de comunicação. – ela parou por um tempo e completou. – Eu coloquei o selo no santuário não só para nos proteger, mas para outro fim também. Eu me recordei de quem fui em meu planeta. Sei exatamente quem sou desde cedo, por isso matei minha mãe sem remorso e não quis saber do meu pai e quanto menos dos outros, mas... Eu precisava liberar os cosmos de vocês, que era o que Ivan ia fazer antes de tudo acontecer.

Ophelia estava a poucos metros de Becky.

- Primeiro vocês se lembraram de quem foram, depois viram uma febre com elevação do cosmo que pode acarretar em algo perigoso se não controlarem. – falou Mary. – Depois tudo se estabiliza e pode ter certeza que a primeira coisa que irão controlar é a cor dos olhos de vocês, sabe o vermelho significa muita coisa para o nosso povo.

- Seus olhos são vermelhos. – falou Mallos.

- Eram verdes, ou era verde porque tenho só um olho agora, mas isso não importa. – falou a russa. – Vermelho é uma cor mágica, meus caros.

-x-

**De volta ao quarto ou o que sobrou dele.**

Etheniel tocou o rosto do leonino que acordou para realidade.

- Miro. – falou o grego.

- Quem é esse Miro? – falou um curioso americano.

- É o nosso amigo. – lembrou de algo mais. – Você falou que ia ajudá-lo com Ophelia, Mary e Mallos.

- Se falei, eu vou ajudar. – ia saindo quando voltou e puxou o cavaleiro para ir com ele. – Então me diga o que tenho que fazer...

- Solta o meu irmão agora mesmo. – falou Aioros levantando-se com o libriano.

- Olha Orion. – falou o americano. – Fica quieto ai porque depois acerto as contas com você...

- Eu me chamo Aioros e não Orion.

- Deu a louca em todo mundo hoje? Ele diz que não é quem é e você diz que não é Orion... Então porque o chamou de irmão?

- Porque ele é o meu irmão Aioria.

- Você se chama Aioria? – falou olhando para o leonino. – Não minta para mim. E onde se meteu ele?

- Bem... – ia ser sincero, o leonino para ver se aquela loucura parava. – Eu sou Aioria e não sou Ivan. Ele. – apontou para o sagitariano. – É o meu irmão Aioros e você – apontou para o americano. – É Etheniel meu amigo e meu novo irmão. Não se lembra do que conversamos no quarto...

- Aioria... – afastou-se do leonino e colocou a mão na cabeça. – Eu...

- Tente se lembrar.

- Eu estou lembrando... – suava mais. – Eu senti uma dor no peito... Eu vi imagens... Eu...

- Etheniel?!

- A cabeça dói. Imagens de casa... Da minha outra vida... Dos sacerdotes...

- Niel...

- Ni. – levantou o rosto. – Era assim que Ivan me chamava quando começou a falar pela primeira vez. – os olhos voltaram a ficar azuis. – Nossa! – olhou ao redor. – Fiz uma viagem muito estranha Aioria.

O leonino verificou a temperatura do americano e notou que a febre baixou e muito.

-x-

**Dentro de Bumblebee.**

Miro se sentia quente e formigando. Viu quando Asthy chegou e afastou o inimigo.

- Pare. – falou o cavaleiro.

'_Conexão não pode ser desfeita. '_

- Bee. – o cavaleiro fitou o rapaz.

- Desculpa Miro. – falou mecanicamente o mecha. – Se você não for o novo piloto, nem você e nem Becky vão sobreviver.

- Por que?

- A autodestruição foi ativada e temos pouco tempo. Ou eu vejo suas lembranças em menos de alguns segundo ou vamos morrer.

- Então acelera isso.

-x-

**Do lado de fora, perto de Bumblebee.**

Asthy afastou o mecha inimigo de Becky e percebeu que aquele robô era um dos aliados, mas o que ele fazia ferindo um companheiro? Ophelia mesmo a distancia contornava a investida do inimigo, mas notou que sua conexão estava caindo rápido e quando ia desconectar viu Tarot.

Tarot abriu as mãos e foi ao céu dentro de um tornado de areia, de onde saiu uma espada maior do que o mecha. A espada tinha a lâmina grossa com um cabo menor do que o normal. Seria até é impossível o cabo aguentar todo o aço, ou seja lá que material que era feita aquela lâmina.

Asthy saiu da área de perigo sendo auxiliada por Escuridão. Tarot e o mecha inimigo lutaram. Com maestria e graça Tarot dava golpes tanto com a lâmina quanto com o cosmo. Não era a toa que Etheniel o considerava o melhor piloto que tem. O inimigo tentava se defender sem muito sucesso. Usava um espada de menor porte, mas mesmo assim não era páreo para perícia de Mallos e a conexão perfeita de Tarot com seu piloto.

Em um dado momento, Tarot usou um pouco de cosmo como distração e depois passou a lâmina da espada aonde o piloto estava. Foi como ver uma explosão de fogos de artifícios em uma festa a beira da praia. O inimigo explodiu e todos voltaram-se pra Becky.

-x-

**Santuário.**

**Sala de estar do templo de Áries.**

- Ophelia. – falou o americano recuperado. – Informes. – não ia ver o médico até saber se todos estavam bem e pediu sinceras desculpas pelos transtornos.

- Derrubamos o inimigo, mas pelo que me parece ele é um de nós. – falou a ruiva vendo os fios saírem de seu corpo e colocou a mãos nos seus joelhos. – Miro deve estar bem...

- Um dos nossos? – a viu levantar o rosto todo molhado.

- Sim. Mallos o matou... – viu uma luz estranha. – Acho que temos problemas com Miro.

- Como assim problemas com o Miro? – o aquariano simplesmente apareceu do nada em cima dos dois meio alienígenas.

- Ele deve assumir como o novo piloto ou Bumblebee vai pelos ares com ele e Becky dentro.

Shaka estava deitado no sofá, percebeu o cosmo do americano inquieto com o que aconteceu, mas não pode fazer nada. Ficou surpreso com o que estava acontecendo com o escorpiano e se essa situação não fosse logo resolvida alguém iria ganhar um caixão de gelo.

-x

**Dentro de Bumblebee.**

Miro lutava. Via números a sua frente correndo mais rápido do que o mecha lia a sua mente. Se fosse criança a leitura seria curta. Por isso, se iniciava cedo a conexão dos mechas com os pilotos para evitar justamente isso. Tudo o que Becky fez era como se iniciava a conexão.

As crianças alienígenas nos primeiros contatos viam pessoas que lhe pareciam familiares ou bem vista, por exemplo, para a japonesa seu pai foi de grande importância. Então é por isso que seu mecha interior parece com o seu pai. Com o tempo a conexão começa a ficar mais perfeita até que essas ilusões de entrada não são necessárias.

E tanto mecha como piloto se comunicam via mente, como se fossem um só. Todas essas informações estavam sendo passadas para o cavaleiro e em um dado momento o escorpiano deve uma ideia maluca.

O relógio marcou 00:01 e nada voou pelo ares.

-x-

**Submundo. **

Radamanthys tinha informações suficientes para dar ao seu imperador, mas convenhamos que aquela ideia maluca de ter Ivan no inferno e ainda por cima ser cuidado por nada menos do que um juíz e logo Minos. Ok! São ordens e as cumpria, mas só ele as tinha e seu fiel seguidor Valentine que o auxiliava, mas para que tanto silêncio.

Entrou em uma sala do palácio e deu de cara com nada mais nada menos do que o imperador e Harpia conversando e tomando chá com biscoito. Os dois o olharam e o juiz notou uma terceira pessoa e ela não estava morta.

- Radamanthys. – falou o imperador apontando para a jovem. – Essa é Cherie Oliver.

- Imperador...

- A situação piorou. – falou o deus pedindo para que Cherie se sentasse. – Poseidon encontrou uma do grupo e enviou para Atena e ela... – se referiu a humana ali presente. - Fugiu de uma prisão.

- Prisão?

- Ainda tem mais três que precisamos encontrar e levar para Atena. Ivan ainda não se lembra de nada e espero que ele continue assim. E você vai liderar uma equipe com Minos para resgatar um dos grupos que está preso na Sibéria.

- Sibéria? Mas por quê?

- Humanos são uma raça estranha que ao ver algo de novo, gostam de fazer certo tipo de 'coisas' com os seus semelhantes.

Não precisou de mais nenhuma palavra. Radamanthys sabia exatamente o que o seu imperador quis dizer. Alguns humanos vendo mechas andando livremente, prenderam alguns para fazer experimentos. Fitou intrigado Cherie.

A francesa de dezenove anos usava uma roupa surrada com um número nas costas, mas apesar disso era um pouco bonita. Cabelos castanhos bronze, ondulados que desciam em um corte irregular até a cintura, olhos meio repuxados de cor verde, altura 1,58. Pele alva, rosto cheio de sardas em uma pequena parte do nariz e nas bochechas e ao sorrir apresenta covinhas, seios medianos, cintura fina e pernas torneadas, rosto com feições infantis e delicadas, lábios um pouco cheios e carnudos, formando um coração, tem uma cicatriz que começa da nuca e termina no ombro esquerdo.

- Eles fizeram isso com você? – questionou o juiz apontando para cicatriz.

- Sim. – falou ela abaixando o olhar. – Foram as piores duas semanas da minha vida.

- E quem mais além de você esta lá? – estava fazendo o levantamento de dados.

- Um rapaz que parecia um zumbi, não abria a boca para nada e uma novata de nome Airi. Ela tinha chegado a poucos dias e reclamava muito. Eu fugi a dois dias e vim parar aqui.

- Ela entrou sem querer em um dos nossos portais. – falou Harpia colocando chá numa xícara e oferecendo a francesa que bebeu com calma e aliviada por ter saído daquele inferno, mesmo estando em um literalmente.

- Vamos fazer um passeio em meia hora. – falou o juiz. – Você vai comigo Harpia e vou avisar a Minos.

- E eu? – falou a francesa.

- Minha cara humana. – falou o imperador. – Quero que cuide de uma pessoa até resgatarmos a sua amiga.

-x-

Cherie olhou Ivan que a olhava sem entender porque deveria ficar junto dela. A francesa sabia quem era aquele rapaz a sua frente, mas parecia que ele não a conhecia. Ia puxar assunto, mas Hades falou que não deveria mencionar nada de mecha, piloto, Orion e nem mesmo o nome do rapaz que se chamava agora Ni.

A francesa estava com roupas normais e sorriu gentil enquanto via Minos ser cordial com o brasileiro, mas o próprio fechou a cara e foi ler um livro. Aquela situação era muito estranha.

-x-

**Santuário.**

Sakura fitou o americano e a irlandesa, algo naqueles dois lhe parecia familiar. Viu o aquariano querendo respostas, mas sua atenção foi para o lemuriano. Shion não reconheceu a jovem, porém algo lhe dizia que isso tinha haver com a invasão de alienígenas no santuário.

- Senhorita Sakura. – falou o grande mestre. – Eu sou Shion...

- A Sirena pediu que eu viesse para cá. – falou a jovem.

- Sorento?

- Isso mesmo.

- E qual seria o assunto?

- Esse.

Ela pegou a bolsa, abriu e dentro dela tirou um boneco.

- Esse é Destiny. – o mecha abriu os olhos e sorriu, abriu as asas,voou e pousou na mão do cavaleiro. – Ele é bem maior quando quer, mas sabe... É difícil passar com ele pela alfândega. Tive que falar que era um brinquedo para meu sobrinho mesmo não tendo um sobrinho e olha que o pessoal do aeroporto gosto de fazer perguntas. Sabe o que você veio fazer aqui? Foi a passeio? Tem parentes aqui? Volta quando? Tem...

- Hum... – Shion não sabia o que dizer. A tecnologia deles é muito superior a da terra.

- E então...

- Bem. – viu o mecha voltar para perto da parceira. – Creio que temos um problema aqui senhorita Sakura.

- Que tipo?

- Teoricamente estamos tentando encontrar...

- Alienígenas?! – sorriu. - Ou meio alienígenas. – Shion não soube o que dizer. – Eu sou uma dessas meio alienígenas e você sabe qual é a probabilidade de uma pessoa como eu ser uma meio alienígena e...?

- Tudo bem. – se era para ela parar de falar ia deixá-la ficar, afinal não era esse o propósito antes de Ivan sumir. – Venha comigo.

-x-

**No templo de Mu.**

- E então. – falou Kamus esperando respostas.

- Se aproximando. – Kriska comunicou.

- Todos? – Kamus estranhou que ele em vez de falar o questionou.

- Escuridão, Bumblebee e Tarot com Asthy.

- Monitore qualquer movimento.

- Claro.

O aquariano o fitou sem entender nada... Afinal o americano falava com o mecha e a longa distância. Ophelia se apoiou no americano que a fitou.

- E então? – questionou a irlandesa. – Novidades?

- Sim. – sorriu o americano a ajudando a ir ao sofá onde estava o virginiano. – Deu certo. – voltou-se para o aquariano. – Miro conseguiu se conectar.

Os cavaleiros ficaram aliviados, principalmente certo aquariano e melhor amigo de um escorpiano divertido.

-x-

**Sobrevoando os céus. **

O grupo voltava para a Grécia. Mallos estava inquieto com a volta para casa, pois sentia que algo os seguia a certa distância. Miro estava em pleno controle de Bumblebee e não via a hora de chegar ao santuário pilotando tão bem aquele robô. Claro que o escorpiano ia adorar ainda mais se Becky o visse fazendo aquelas manobras.

Mary sorriu de lado e pensou na utilidade do cavaleiro, talvez ele pudesse um dia ter seu próprio companheiro ou companheira de batalha. Dava para ver como o escorpiano conseguiu rapidamente dominar uma mecha. Mallos se remexeu sendo interpretado com Tarot como problemas na cadeira.

- Cadeira ruim. – falou Tarot.

- Não. – o chinês sentiu aquela sensação ruim de novo. – Coloque um rastreador na mira.

- Como queira.

Obedecendo ao piloto Tarot colocou um rastreador na parte traseira de si, se algo os atacasse por trás o dispositivos saltava e colava no inimigo que os atacou pelas costas.

-x-

**Sibéria. **

Minos, Radamanthys e mais alguns espectros seguiam em direção a uma base que as informações foram passada por Cherie. O local parecia não existir, mas a surpresa foi grande quando numa área desabitada e quase perto do oceano ártico viram algo que denunciava uma civilização.

- Bingo! – falou Radamanthys sentindo dois cosmos e um deles era estranho.

- Então a nossa missão é salvar dois humanos porque nosso imperador os quer vivos para... – falou Minos interessado em saber o que o Kyoto tanto conversava com o imperador e vivia viajando.

- Harpia. – ignorou totalmente o outro juiz.

- Senhor. – falou o espectro.

- Assim que entrarmos procure pelas coisas gigantes.

- Mechas. – os dois juízes o fitaram. – Eles são chamados assim.

- Tanto faz. Procure, ligue e depois os pegue, os levando para o imperador.

- Opa! – Minos entrou na conversa. – Como assim ligue e os leve para o imperador? Desde quando esse ruivinho sabe ligar a coisa.

- Minos cala essa boca e obedece. – ficou furioso. – Se quer saber algo porque não questiona o imperador em vez de correr atrás de um pivete meio espacial que não quer nem te ver pintado de ouro, idiota.

Ia retrucar, mas ficou calado afinal a ideia de falar com o imperador não era ruim, mas o idiota isso ia ter troco. Como nenhum dos dois ia partir para a briga os juízes e espectros foram entrando na localidade.

O hangar possuía muito espaço, em um canto Harpia viu dois mechas, sinalizou para os juízes que os viu sumir entre as sombras. Em poucos minutos, o espectro chegou perto dos robôs. Visualizou o mecha de Cherie, Vince. Seguindo as instruções da francesa: abriu um compartimento e sentou-se na cadeira, pegou um dos fios que tinha na lateral para urgências e perfurou no braço. Viu a armadura sair do seu corpo e nada.

- Falta algo?! – não entendeu, o espectro. – Fiz tudo certo.

Suspirou e fechou os olhos vendo algo. Abriu e nada. Resolveu relaxar, fechou os olhos e viu uma escuridão que ao fundo tinha uma pequena luz. Da luz saiu uma pessoa ou parecia ser, sorriu e percebeu que deu certo.

- Piloto não autorizado. – falou a representação de uma pessoa estimada do espectro.

- Protocolo 75120BHJ.

- Confirmado. – a representação de Radamanthys se desfez e apareceu um garoto de mais ou menos 12 anos. – Bem vinda... – parou a voz. – Ue! Você não é amiga Cherie.

- Sou Valentine.

- Hum... – coçou a cabeça.

- Conheço sua amiga.

- Ela esta bem?

- Sim. Eu vou levá-lo para ela, mas preciso de sua ajuda.

- Se tem o protocolo de acesso creio que conhece bem a minha amiga Cherie.

- Que tal me ajudar aqui.

- Claro. – sorriu o menino. – Iniciando leitura. – estranhou um fato. – Você é como nós.

O ruivo sorriu e abriu os olhos.

Enquanto isso, os juízes e espectros foram descobertos, os seguidores do imperador atacavam sem piedade. Matar humanos com almas negras e mentes poluídas que desejam o mal do outro é tão fácil que dava sono. Os humanos não entendiam aquelas pessoas estranhas com armaduras demoníacas atacando e os matando. Castigo divino? Não, era mesmo uma carnificina.

Quando algo joga os espectros para longe, os dois juízes se olham e veem uma espécie de tanque de guerra. Seja lá do que ele é feito, o projétil pode ferir os espectros. Minos tentou um ataque, porém viu o tanque atirar e desviou, Radamanthys também quase foi acertado. O fim poderia estar próximo quando o hangar estremece e todos olharam para o mecha. Os enormes parafusos voam longe quando Vince se desprende do seu cativeiro.

- Harpia cuidado com o tanque... – tentou alertar um dos juízes, mas era tarde demais o tanque disparou e uma poeira subiu.

-x-

**Perto do santuário. **

Os mechas estavam quase perto do santuário, dava para ver as doze casas e uns pontinhos que pareciam pessoas. Miro ficou eufórico que quase desestabilizou.

- Calma ai, cavaleiro. – falou Mary para o escorpiano.

- Hum. – ele estranhou ao ouvi-la falar.

- Comunicação entre mechas é algo normal. Tem um dispositivo que faz isso. É feito um celular. – riu.

- Não tira onda de mim.

- Não estou tirando onda. – falou a russa. – Estou alertando você para não cair numa altura dessa.

- Você não é boazinha assim todo tempo.

- Só com quem merece e quando eu quero.

**No solo do santuário. **

Os cavaleiros fitavam o céu. Viam os robôs se aproximarem. Um alívio para uns até que algo realmente fora do normal aconteceu. Do nada Bumblebee pegou fogo, caindo em alta velocidade em direção ao solo. O aquariano ficou preocupado porque não viu nada no céu além dos quatro robôs.

Piorou a situação quando Tarot foi a segunda a ser atingida. O sagitariano não teve reação no momento, mas Etheniel oscilou o cosmo com aquela cena.

**No ar.**

Mary sentiu o impacto quando Bumblebee foi o primeiro a ser atingido, a reação da russa foi procurar quem os atingiu além de ficar em alerta, mas nada absolutamente nada seja lá quem os atacou, estava fora do alcance do radar. Asthy ficou em alerta também.

Enquanto isso, Miro não entendeu de onde veio o ataque, viu tudo girar e perdeu os sentidos. A conexão foi cortada rapidamente, pois a parte atacada poderia comprometer os pilotos afinal além do escorpiano tinha Becky que estava conectada.

Mallos ia ajudar o grego e a japonesa, mas o segundo ataque foi para ele, o dispositivo de rastreamento soltou e seguiu o rastro de calor se conectando ao inimigo. Tarot caiu se apagando no mesmo instante.

**No solo. **

Asthy pousou sem entender nada enquanto Mary tinha ido atrás do rastreador. Sua sorte é que esse dispositivo poderia ser vestido por ela. Kriska foi à direção de Becky e Miro seguida por alguns cavaleiros. Aldebaran foi o primeiro a chegar, viu Kriska observar como abriria o local onde os dois estavam em Bumblebbe.

- Kriska. – falou o taurino. – Tem como abrir?

- Kriska analisando. – falou a mecha. – Analisando situação para não machucar amigos de Etheniel.

O cavaleiro não sabia o que realmente fazer quando viu o aquariano e o libriano se aproximando.

- Kriska vai abrir amigo Deba. – falou a mecha. – Olha lá dentro?

- Pode abrir que eu olho.

Com calma e aos poucos Kriska ia abrindo o outro robô que não se mexia, estava igual a Orion sem cor e vida. Aquilo foi observado bem pelos outros dois cavaleiros que se aproximavam. Aldebaran entrou no robô e viu quase tudo escuro, fios saindo faísca e uns pontos de sangue quando saiu do único ponto de luz no local.

- Miro? – olhou com cuidado para não escapar nada. – Bonequinha?

Viu algo se mexendo mais adiante e ao se aproximar viu Becky entre muitos ferros e aparentava estar bem. Verificou que a respiração que estava muito baixa e a pressão que estava caindo muito, juntamente com o cosmo. Quando ia buscar ajuda viu o cavaleiro de escorpião e colocou as mãos na boca.

-x-

**Em outra parte do santuário. **

Aioros, Saga e Kanon se aproximavam de Tarot, Asthy que estava como ponto de referencia. O sagitariano viu Tarot e achou estranho a mecha só olhar a outra mecha no chão. Com o coração na mão Aioros pulou aonde Asthy olhava e viu.

Logo os gêmeos se aproximaram e a expressão de espanto e medo se apoderou de todos, porque aonde deveria estar o piloto tinha um enorme buraco. Não havia sinal de sangue e nem corpo. Nada, absolutamente nada que comprovasse que o piloto escapou a tempo, pois o que se via era o chão.

- MALLOS! – gritou o sagitariano. – MALLOS! – gritou mais alto para o amado.

- Calma Aioros... – Saga tentou parar o outro que começava a se desesperar.

- Solte-me. – falou firme. – Ele esta bem e sobreviveu.

- Eu sei, mas entrar em pânico...

- Pânico?! – sorriu nervoso. – Acho que você não esta entendendo a situação aqui. – falou tremendo o corpo. – Aquele... aquele... ele falou que Mallos ia voltar bem... depois de anos...

- Ejetou. – falou Kanon fazendo os dois se voltarem para ele. – Ele deve ter ejetado não é Asthy. – fitou a mecha.

- Sim. – falou Asthy. – Tem botãozinho que ejeta em nós. – fitou ao cavaleiro de sagitário. – Tarot deve ter ejetado amigo Mallos.

- O que temos que fazer é reunir uns cavaleiros e procurá-lo porque talvez o cosmo dele esteja fraco pela batalha. Não concorda comigo Asthy?

- Concordo com amigo Kanon. – falou Asthy. – Vou ficar aqui enquanto amigos de Mallos voltam e chamam mais amigos para ajudar Asthy.

- Kanon você fica também. – ordenou Saga. – E você volta comigo Aioros.

- Mas... – tentou falar o sagitariano.

- Mas nada. – foi firme o gêmeo mais velho. – Chame uns cavaleiros que eu chamo outro e nos encontramos aqui para iniciar as buscas.

- Saga...

- Ou fazemos isso rápido ou Mallos pode morrer sem cuidados. – falou firme mesmo sabendo que talvez o chinês estivesse morto antes de Tarot cair no chão. – Quanto mais ficamos aqui falando, menor é a chance de ele ser encontrado vivo Aioros.

Um pouco relutante o sagitariano voltou com Saga para o santuário. Kanon observou o buraco em Tarot e depois olhou a mecha.

- Você sabe mentir muito bem Asthy. – falou o marina.

- Asthy não sabe o que é mentir. – disse sincera a mecha.

- Então o que você falou a pouco...

- Asthy analisou as probabilidades e há cerca de 35 por cento de chances de Mallos estar vivo. – visualizou o local com cuidado procurando algo fora do comum.

- Muito pouco...

- Para quem ama não é pouco a probabilidade.

- Entendo. – sorriu o cavaleiro. – Diana. – uma amazona apareceu usando uma máscara metade negra e a outra metade vermelha. – Tente achar um jovem vivo pelas mediações.

A amazona acenou afirmando que entendeu a missão e saiu o mais rápido possível para encontrar o jovem.

**Em uma ilha...**

Maria esta recuperada e também muito feliz, ficar naquela ilha tinha suas vantagens e uma delas era a paz. Paz que nunca sentiu desde que nasceu, recordou que sua mãe sempre falava que as guerras eram para as pessoas mais velhas e que um dia ela iria entender. Nunca gostou de saber de guerra, mas a medida que crescia a palavra virou rotina e quando Vitor e Ana nasceram jurou protegê-los...

Parou sua linha de pensamento aos ver os irmãos felizes com outras crianças e mais a frente o cavaleiro. Ficou ruborizada e engoliu seco ao ver Ikki sem camisa. O que é aquilo? Ficou ainda pior ao ver uma mulher se exibindo acenando para ele, o sangue ferveu, mas parou quando o viu acenar para si e chamá-la para mais perto.

Vitoriosa Maria passava pelas mulheres se aproximando do cavaleiro que sinceramente não gostava daqueles olhares. Ajudou ela com a cesta de comida e pegou a garrafa de água bebendo com vontade.

- Maria. – a chamou para a realidade, Ikki.

- Hum...

- Tenho ótimas noticias.

- É. – sorriu.

- Sim. Consegui um transporte para você e seus irmãos encontrarem sua mãe.

- Que dia...?

- Daqui a uma semana.

- Você ira comigo... quero dizer conosco... quero dizer me ajudar.

- Talvez não.

Maria o fitou e viu algo que não via desde a morte de Esmeralda ou o breve caso com Pandora. Aquela menina talvez nem tivesse 18 anos, mas ouviu relatos de que a vida dela era pior que a sua antes do treinamento de ser cavaleiro. Ela com menos de 5 anos pilotava um robô gigante e fazia testes, além de provas que exigiam mais do que de uma amazona ou cavaleiro e ainda por cima cuidava dos irmãos.

- Se você me ajudar nas minhas tarefas quem sabe eu poderei ir com vocês. – falou o cavaleiro a vendo sorrir.

- Em que posso ajudar? – ficou em pé. – Posso fazer qualquer trabalho braçal...

- Senta aqui.

Puxou a alienígena que caiu em cima do seu colo, os dois se olharam e Maria ficou ruborizada, piorou quando o cavaleiro sorriu da timidez dela. Ana e Vitor se aproximaram correndo e os dois se afastaram fazendo com que as pretendentes de Ikki fossem embora.

**Continua...**

**Nota: **Ae! Voltei, voltamos ae! Bem, peço desculpas pela demora, mas a vida é assim sem tempo e sem dinheiro, mas dinheiro é outro assunto. Acho que comentei com algumas pessoas a nova capa da fanfic Santa Mecha – o inicio e preciso de mais imagens para fazer a capa dessa nova fase, então quem puder ajudar envie links para euzinha.

Depois de meses sem postar, aqui esta e agora só depois das férias ou quando sobrar tempo. Bem, acho que é isso e obrigada pelos que ainda continuam lendo e comentando a fanfic.

Amo todos vocês e beijos!

**Respondendo...**

**ElhiennHovercast: **Boa pergunta essa a sua. Kamus está mesmo confuso, mas fazer o que, não é? Kkkkkkkkkkk. Miro talvez tenha coragem, mas vamos ver até onde vai essa coragem. Vamos ver até onde os dois ex-inimigo vão mesmo ajudar. Se Ophelia esta com dor de cabeça com o triangulo imagina mais para frente quando decidir. Kkkkkkkkkkk. Molestando?! Minos que é usá-lo. Kkkkkkkkkkk. Sabe eu acho que Aioros não é irmão do leonino. Tenho quase certeza agora que ele é adotado ou algo do gênero. Olha até onde eu sei não teve distribuição de droga na casa de gêmeos ainda e nem festa de bebidas em câncer então Etheniel não está chapado nem drogado. Obrigada pelo comentário e ri muito lendo. Beijos!

**Lecha-chan: **Ainda bem que ela é Belga porque a maioria é de um mesmo país e às vezes eu fico confusa. Ela vai achar meio mundo de cavaleiro bonitões e vai dar uma lição em Etheniel que não se acha gato. Sim ela trabalha com Rada – vulgo gostosão monocelha –. E olha que eu nem lembro quem escolhemos para ser seu par. Vamos ver no que ela vai se meter até o final dessa parte da fanfic. Palpite errado. Não vou dar uma de Julian e Saori que aconteceu a saga de Poseidon. Kkkkkkkk. Mas a amada ou ex de Etheniel esta no santuário e é bem popular entre os homens. Dica!

Nem queria ver os que vem por ai. Eu acho que ela resolveu um pouco, mas quer mesmo é que ele tome a iniciativa porque ela é uma menina sonhadora. Acho que Ophelia quer um homem que cuide dela, mas vamos ver se é isso mesmo. Eu também gostei do nome dele, Ramsés. Vamos ver no que Areta, Renna, Ramsés e Teodoro iram aprontar. Eu não prometo que não deixarei meu lado matadora dormindo, mas alguém vai morrer até o final. Kkkkkkkkkk. Esperamos que seja o inimigo. Beijos!

**Lebam**: Oi! Tudo bem por não ter comentando antes, eu te entendo. Bem vamos ao comentário. É mesmo com o tempo você vê quem eles realmente são. E todos vão evoluir ao seu tempo. Sim, Brendo ainda vai apanhar muito até o final dessa fanfic e espero que ele amadureça um pouco. E ainda faltam duas meninas porque duas vão aparecer nesse capítulo. Ainda nem sabe da metade dos deuses que tem nessa fanfic e espere novidades. Kkkkkkkk. Beijos e até...

**Jules Heartilly:** Ela veio logo com espiã do nosso amado monocelha. Kkkkkkkkk. Desculpa Rada mais eu amo você do fundo do meu coração. É mesmo Rada esta mais informado que eu nessa fanfic e olha que Hades vai surpreender muito mais. Se não já surpreendeu. Pilotar todo mundo pilota, eu quero ver na hora do fogo. Etheniel ainda não ficou maluco, mas cada versão vai ser imprescindível para saber quem realmente cada um é no planeta de onde eles vieram. Quem sabe Orion pode parecer do nada e... Vamos ver se Orion aparece. Saga é bonitão mesmo. Kkkkkkkkkkk. Beijos e até...


End file.
